Mi vida es mejor cuando estás en ella
by MariaCullen14
Summary: Todos piensan que el amor es lo mejor, pero hay una excepción. Bella odia todo lo relacionado con ello, gracias a una decepción del pasado. Pero al conocer a Edward se da cuenta de lo bueno que es la vida, aunque no le será fácil volver a confiar en el amor.
1. Capitulo 1 - Decepcion

**Los personajes ovbiamente no son mios sino de la autor de la saga twilight "Stephenie Meyer".esteEste es mi primer Fic, contiene un poco de "LEMMONS" espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

**BPOV**

No se cuanto tiempo a pasado desde la ultima vez que me sentí completamente feliz, o quizás nunca lo sentí. No me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que Salí con mis amigas; casi nunca salgo, siempre digo que no puedo por el trabajo, pero Alice y Rosalie dicen que no es que no pueda sino que no quiero, y en parte creo que es cierto. No quiero conocer más personas, estoy bien con mi familia, con mis amigas y conocidos, no quiero sentirme comprometida no otra vez. Me dolió mucho, jugo con mis sentimientos, pero no se si lo que más me duele es que me haya botado o que me quitaran lo que me pertenecía.

**Flashback**

**-**Mierda, al fin – dije cuando vi el despertador, mi vuelo salía a las 11 AM y eran las 9. Si mi vuelo, por fin podre verlo después de 6 meses, había pasado 2 años desde que Jacob se había ido a la Universidad en New York a estudiar Ingeniería. Hoy era mi cumpleaños numero 18, él me había prometido que vendría, pero me llamo diciendo que no podría porque tenia mucho que hacer en la Universidad. No se puede hacer nada con la universidad, así que convencí a mis padres para que me dejaran ir a visitarlo, en verdad les dije que tenia que hacer un papeleo de la universidad a las cual iré, aceptaron con que fuera pero lo más que podía estar ahí 3 días, por lo que tendría que regresarme domingo, pero me da igual.

Me levante corriendo, me di un baño, me arregle lo mejor que pude- solo me peine mi larga melena café- desayune y le pedí a mi padre que me llevara al aeropuerto, Ya estando ahí aborde al avión, con los nervios por los cielos- era la primera vez que me subía a un avión-. Tenia que estar sentada 5 hora hasta llegar a New York, pero lo valía.

No le avise que vine era una sorpresa, quería ir a su departamento y sorprenderlo; quería que me besara, y quizás se animara -al fin- hacer algo más, no es que este urgida pero tampoco me quiero quedar a vestir santos; llevamos 3 años juntos, yo tenia 15 y el 17 cuando empezamos a salir, pero un año después él se tuvo que ir y cuando me visita apenas pasamos tiempo juntos.

Saque mi IPod, la canción que empezó a sonar era "more than words" de Extreme. También el libro "El principito", que había empezado a leer por curiosidad, con la canción sonando en mis oídos y el libro me concentre en leer, que no sentí cuando pasaron las 5 horas. Baje del avión y busque un taxi; apenas son las 4:30 PM, seguro no a salido de estudiar según el, sus clases el día jueves terminan a las 6, así que tengo tiempo para llegar y darle la sorpresa.

Llegue a su apartamento, saque la llave que me había, dado pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de utilizar hasta ahora, entre. Todo era un poco diferente a como me lo imaginaba, la sala era algo grande con un sillón largo en el que una persona dormiría cómodamente, 2 sillones pequeños, que estaban enfrente a una plasma, todo con una vista hermosa de las calles de New York, la sala estaba a la par de la cocina las cuales solo se dividían debido a un vidrio, habían dos puertas más a las cuales no entre, lo que mas me extraño fue que todo estaba ordenado, Jacob nunca fue la persona más limpia, "Tal vez vivir solo lo hizo cambiar" pensé.

-Que hago para sorprenderlo - me dije- tal vez le cocine algo- lleve mi maleta a la cocina y me senté a pensar que podía hacerle, revise el Refrigerador pero no tenia muchas cosa, por lo que no se podía hacer nada bueno, así que decidí esperar.

Apague las luces de la casa y me fue a la cocina, eran las 5:30 PM, faltaba poco para que venga. Espere y espero, me desespere no sabia que hacer así que me senté en el suelo atrás de los muebles de la cocina, para que no me viera y sorprenderlo cuando encendiera la luz.. Se oyeron voces desde afuera, era la voz de él y una mujer la cual nunca había oído. Encendieron la luz, pero no hablaban solo se oían pasos, así que saque la cabeza con mucho cuidando, para que no me vieran.

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, mi mente me decía "créelo estúpida porque esta pasando junto enfrente de ti". Los malditos estaban besándose- mejor dicho comiéndose- mientras se quitaban la ropa y se recostaban en el sillón largo- con razón lo compro- .

-Al menos vamos a la cama- dijo, la pelos de escoba.

- Que importa donde lo hagamos-dijo el, mientras se quitaba los pantalones y le quitaba la ropa interior a ella- si es que se le podían llamar ropa a esa cosas diminutas- Siempre seria lo mismo.

La puta sonrió. Volvieron a besarse y tocarse. Él le besaba, lamia y mordía el pezón derecho con desesperación, mientras que con la maño apretaba el otro pezón. Por otro lado ella se concentraba en tocar con ambas manos el sexo de él.

Sin soltar el pecho que tenia en la mano izquierda, el siguió besando hasta llegar a su vientre, dejo descansar los pechos de la pelirroja y con su manos en los muslos de ella, separo las piernas de la chica.

Me volví a esconder, no quería saber viendo, aunque fue imposible no imaginarse lo que hacían.

-Ah- gimió ella- R... Rápido, te quiero dentro- me parecía que se estaba muriendo de excitación. Saque mi cabeza otra vez- la curiosidad me mata-. Él se levanto a buscar algo, cuando lo encontró, regreso a lo que hacia. No veía muy bien, pero pude ver como el introducía adentro de ella su sexo y empezaba a embestirla con fuerza, haciéndola gemir, grita y creo que hasta llorar.

* * *

**Que les parecio, dejen comentario porfa, sean sinceros no me importa.**


	2. Capitulo 2 - Amistad la mejor solución

**Los personajes obviamente no son mios, sino de la autor de la saga twilight "Stephenie Meyer".Este es mi primer Fic, contiene un poco de "LEMMONS" espero que les guste.**

* * *

Capitulo 2

* * *

Quise salir y gritar pero soy muy cobarde como para hacer eso. No pude moverme estaba en shock, pero no si era por la escena sacada de una película porno o por la decepción de ver a mi novio con otra.

Terminaron todo el acto, se vistieron y se fueron. Al ver esto entendí la razón por la cual casi no me llamaba, ni recordaba fechas importantes, para el yo no era más que una niña tonta con la que podía jugar. A pesar de que soy un poco egoísta y orgullosa, yo hacia lo que él me decía, siempre trataba de quedar bien con el.

Salí del apartamento hacia algo lugar de New York donde pudiera ordenar mis pensamiento; esta lloviendo y no tenia sombrilla, no me importo seguí caminando. A pesar de estar triste y tener ganas de llorar, no podía simplemente no salían, pero este sentimiento dolía... Y mucho.

Caminaba, caminaba y caminaba, ¿Cuántas horas han pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? Ese tipo de preguntas tenía. Me duelen los pies, estaba empapada hasta la ropa interior. Me sentía mareada, será porque solo comí un yogurt en el almuerzo; mi pierna no aguanta quiero darme un baño, comer y dormir por siempre.

Siempre he sido torpe al caminar, en ese momento deseaba que no me fallaran las piernas, pero pensé muy lento porque a los minutos me resbale con un charco, que estaba enfrente de mí y no vi.

-Estas bien – pregunto alguien, una mujer- ven toma mi mano-me levante con la ayuda de ella. Una chica muy linda y pequeña con el pelo corto, que apuntaba a todas direcciones, negro, su piel era blanca y se veía suave, con unos ojos color azul –con chicas así, aquí en New York cualquiera caería en la tentación- pensé.

-Que te paso-me pregunto sin obtener respuesta- vamos te llevare a mi apartamento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En alguna calle de New York en un BMW amarrillo casi llegándole al dorado, me encontraba con Alice -el nombre de mi salvadora-.

Subimos al apartamento de Alice, era muy grande – podrían vivir unas 10 personas aquí- todo combinaba, los muebles con los paredes, los accesorios con el piso… todo; Me ofreció una taza de té creo que era de tila y empezamos hablar.

-Estas bien- pregunto con tono preocupado.

Asentí solo con la cabeza.

-Que bueno, al verte ahí tirada en el suelo toda empapada, pensé que tal vez…. No se estabas muriéndote o algo así.

-Gracias, por el té, pero creo que será mejor que me vaya- dije - no quiero molestarte.

-No es ninguna molestia, al contrario.

-pero...

-Nada de peros, al menos espera que termine de llover -interrumpió -como te dije me llamo Alice Cullen y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Isabella Swan.

-Tienes un nombre muy hermoso, te puedo llamar Bella.

-si claro

-Espera ya vengo-dijo mientras se dirigía a un cuarto; cuando salió traía en sus manos ropa- toma ponte esto, no quiero que te resfríes.

-No es necesario- dije, pero al parecer no me hizo caso, me entrego la ropa y me enseño el camino al bañ vestí era una camisa larga color beige con mangas ¾, cuello en V con botones para abrir mas el cuello y enseñar todo lo que no se tiene que mostrar en publico. Además de la camisa unos leggins cortos color negro.

-esa ropa te queda genial- dijo Alice- sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero me preocupa.

-Que cosa.

-bueno… ¿Por qué estas caminando solo mientras llovía?- pregunto con cuidado – si no quieres decir no importa, sé que no me tengo que meter en los problemas de los demás.

-No es eso- mi voz temblaba- solo… que es una larga historia.

-No te preocupes tengo tiempo-respondió- ven siéntate.

Le conté todo lo que viví con Jacob, lo que vi y por primera vez mis ojos no dejaron de llorar. Hablar con Alice me hizo sentir muy bien, pude desahogarme todo gracias a sus palabras de aliento y la triste historia que me conto.

-A veces en la vida hay dolores que enfrentar, aunque no nos guste-dijo, tratando de animarme- Conozco a una persona que le paso algo similar a ti, él era una persona que irradiaba felicidad, al verlo te animaba, te daba seguridad estar con el. Pero por desgracia conoció a una mujer mayor que el, que lo lastimo mucho, igual que a ti ella… lo engaño, aunque creo que lo peor no fue el engaño, sino con quien lo engaño. Su mejor amigo lo traiciono con la persona que el creía amar; la sonrisa se borro de su rostro, todo rastro de la persona que era desapareció.

-Y que paso con el- pregunte con curiosidad- logro olvidarla… o perdonarla.

-No se si lo logro, pero salió adelante con la ayuda de su familia y de sus nuevos amigos, los cuales le cambiaron la vida. Pero nunca volvió a ser el mismo de antes.-dijo con una mirada melancólica- Pero lo que te quiero decir es que con la ayuda de tus seres querido todo saldrá mejor.

-Es una historia muy linda y triste al mismo tiempo, gracias Alice por tratar de animarme.

-Para eso son las amigas ¡Por qué somos mejores amigas desde ahora!

No pude evitar sonreír, ella era tan hiperactiva y amable.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me conto su vida en lo que yo estuve con ella, me dijo que tenia 18 años igual que yo, que estudiaría en la Universidad de Columbia otra vez igual que yo- solo que ella estudiaría Diseño de moda y yo Literatura- Al parecer tiene dos hermanos, Emmett de 24 años que se caso el año pasado con Rosalie, que es la hermana mayor de su novio Jasper quien es también amigo de Edward -su otro hermano- de 20 los dos, que se encuentran estudiando Medicina en Harvard.

-Alice ya volvimos- dijo alguien… bueno mejor dicho grito- te trajimos la cena.

Era un hombre alto, musculoso, con una gran sonrisa, que venia acompañado de un mujer rubia, con cuerpo de modelo y no solo su cuerpo era de modelo también su rostro era mas bonito que el de una actriz.

-No grites Emmett, molestaras a los vecinos- dijo la rubia.

- ¡Oh! Ya volvieron-dijo Alice- ven Bella, te presentare a Emmett y Rosalie- al parecer estaba bien animada- Les presento a mi nueva amiga Isabella Swan.

-Mucho gusto- dije.

-El gusto es nuestro- Dijo Rosalie.

-Hola-dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

-Te gustaría quedarte a cenar- preguntaron. No pude decir no porque en verdad tenía un hambre de los mil demonios.

En el trascurso de la cena, todo fue risas y carcajadas por parte de Emmett. Al parecer el apartamento en el que estaba no es de Alice, sino de los recién casado, quien al saber que no tenia lugar en donde pasar la noche me ofrecieron que me quedara ahí a dormir. A pesar de tener una tarde de mierda, tal como dice el refrán "Después de la tempestad, viene la calma".

Y fue así como conocí a mis mejores amigos.

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

**Que les parecio, espero que les haya gustado, digamen lo que piensan, sean sinceros no me importa.**


	3. Capitulo 3 - A veces pasan cosas buenas

**Los personajes obviamente no son mios, sino de la autor de la saga twilight "Stephenie Meyer".Este es mi primer Fic, contiene un poco de "LEMMONS" espero que les guste.**

* * *

Capitulo 3

Cinco años han pasado, desde el último día en que lo vi – El que no debe ser nombrado- y cinco años desde que conozco a mis amigos.

Hace más de un mes que me gradué y hace un mes empecé a trabajar en una editorial-como la chica de los correos, pero así se empieza- . Todo en este tiempo a sido… tal vez lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida hasta ahorra; todo a cambiado Emmett y Rosalie tienen una hermosa niña llamada Lillian, Alice y Jasper se casaran en una semana. Y yo… yo… bueno al menos tengo salud.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- dijo Alice- Estoy nerviosa faltan dos horas para la boda y si me caigo o peor y si me veo mal con el vestido, ¡BELLA! Me estas escuchando-grito al ver que no le ponía mucha atención- que tal si Jasper se arrepiente y se da cuenta que no quiere casarse conmigo- Hace dos días no estaba tan nerviosa en su despedida de soltera; Rosalie y ella planearon ir a un club llamado "Exotic Hunks" en el que el cual daban "El show de Hombres Strippers #1" en todo New york.

-Cálmate Alice- dijo Rosalie- respira y cuenta hasta diez.

-Eso nunca sucederá, Jasper te ama y lo seguirá haciendo-dije- si a podido aguantarte todo estos años, no creo que se arrepienta en este momento.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando me case con Emmett como estaba?-Alice asiente- Nadie podía calmarme, pensaba que me veía gorda o que se arrepentiría y se iría con cualquier golfa; pero ahora me ves aquí feliz y con una hermosa hija.

-Creen que todo saldrá bien- nos pregunto Alice, casi con las lágrimas fuera de sus ojos.

-Te lo aseguramos-dijo Ros- y no llores que se te correrá el maquillaje.

-Gracias y una cosa más… se ven grandiosas con esos vestidos y no lo digo solo porque los diseñe yo.

Ambas rodamos los ojos, pero era verdad los vestidos eran muy hermosos. Alice nos pidió que fuéramos sus damas de honor, ninguna pudo decir no contra la cara de perrito abandonado de Alice; Diseño los vestido según ella para que todo fuera perfecto. El vestido de Rosalie era rojo hasta la mitad de los muslos que se pegaba a su cuerpo de modelo-no parece que a tenido una hija- con escote de corazón, con unas cintas que sostienen el vestido saliendo de en medio del pecho hasta la espalda. En cambio el mio era azul pegado al cuerpo-para mi desgracia- con cuello redondo, paletones que empezaba desde la cintura y terminaba en la cadera pero debajo de esos paletones el vestido seguía con una especie de falda que llegaba hasta la mitad de mis muslo y la mitad de la espalda descubierta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo esta listo para la boda Esme- la madre de Alice- estaba haciendo las últimas movidas; los invitados están empezando a llegar, la ceremonia se llevara acabo en "La Catedral de san Patricio" aquí en New York-una belleza de iglesia al estilo neogótico-. Y la fiesta se llevara acabo en el "Hotel Hale" -cortesía de los padres de Ros-.

La canción o Marcha Nupcial empezó a sonar- eso del Ya se jodio, ya se jodio- todas las damas de honor empezaron a entrar- de las cuales yo era una- la iglesia estaba llena de personas, que nunca había visto- seguramente la mayoría eran socios de sus padres- y enfrente del altar se podía ver a Jasper con una gran sonrisa- se ve a leguas que esta nervioso-. Alice venia atrás de todas las damas de honor con un hermoso vestido de novia diseñado por ella- era cuello en V sin mangas, de las caderas para arriba se le pegaba a la figura de bailarina y para abajo era en forma algo así como de princesa pero con cola, la cual iba sosteniendo una niñas- entre ellas Lillian-.

Cuando Alice ya estaba enfrente del altar, todos tomaron asiento y el padre empezó hablar.

- Nos hemos reunidos, hermanos, para que Dios garantice con su sello su amor, ante el pueblo de Dios aquí congregado y presidido por su ministro.

.

.

.

- Jasper Whitlock Hale ¿Quieres recibir a Mary Alice Cullen Platt como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías, en las penas, en la salud, en la enfermedad, y así amarla, respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

-Si, quiero.-respondió rápidamente el novio.

- Mary Alice Cullen Platt ¿Quieres recibir a Jasper Whitlock Hale como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías, en las penas, en la salud, en la enfermedad y así amarle, respetarle todos los días de tu vida?

-Si, quiero.-respondió la novia.

- El señor, que hizo nacer entre ustedes el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que han manifestado ante la Iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre.- el padre tomo los anillos- El señor bendiga estos anillos que van a entregarse, uno al otro en señal de amor y fidelidad.

Los dos agarraron los anillos y se los pusieron uno al otro diciendo:" recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti".

- Los declaro marido y mujer-dijo el padre-puedes besar a la novia.

Y no lo repitió dos veces, porque los novios ya no se aguantaban por este momento, se dieron un beso muy tierno; las lagrimas no faltaron por parte de la madre de Alice y Jasper.

La boda fue sin duda hermosa- y no lo digo por que fue la primera boda a la que asisto-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya en la recepción de la boda, en uno de los hoteles de los padres de Rose, todos estaban felices, riéndose y bailando en la pista de baile.

-Felicidades- dijo una chica, mientras abrazaba a la Novia- te ves fabulosa.

-Gracias- respondió.

-¡Donde esta el vodka!- grito Emmett, ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de Rose.

-Bella ven aquí- Me dijo Alice- te presentare alguien, siempre he querido presentarte pero nunca en estos cinco años tuve la oportunidad-¿Quién será? Me pregunte- No se porque nunca te lo he presentado, te conozco de años… simplemente no se como se me pudo pasar.

-¿A quien me quieres presentar?-pregunte, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna. Caminamos afuera de la pista de baile hasta las mesas donde pude ver a Esme y Carlisle hablando con alguien pero esa persona estaba de espalda por lo que no pude verle la cara.

-Alice, Bella vengan siéntense- nos dijo Esme.

-No es necesario- respondió Alice con una sonrisa- Solo venimos por Edward-¿Quién es Edward?- me lo prestan.

-Claro querida, es tu fiesta has lo que quieras-la persona que estaba sentado enfrente de Esme se levanto y se dio la vuelta; y oh… quede no se describir el sentimiento… tal vez "Estúpida", con su belleza, se podría decir que es como "Adonis". Alice lo abrazo, él le dijo algo al oído y ella sonrió.

-Gracias- Respondió Alice, y me voltio a ver- Edward esta es mi mejor amiga Isabella Swan, te acuerdas que te he hablado de ella.

- M… Mucho gusto- dije sin poder dejar de verlo, creo que faltaba poco para que babeara.

-El gusto es mio- dijo el, mostrando en su rostro una sonrisa torcida, que haría a cualquier mujer caer en la tentación- Alice me hablado mucho de ti.

- Espero que cosas buenas-dije en un tono burlón y al mismo sonriendo como una tonta adolecente enamorada.

-Ok, los dejos solos- dijo Alice, pero ninguno le contesto- Iré a buscar a mi marido.

No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que uno de los dos dijo una palabra, solo nos quedamos viéndonos mientras la canción "Starlight" the Muse sonaba en todo el salón.

* * *

**Que les parecio, espero que les haya gustado, digamen lo que piensan, sean sinceros no me importa.**


	4. Capitulo 4 - Entrando en mi vida

**Los personajes obviamente no son mios, sino de la autor de la saga twilight "Stephenie Meyer".Este es mi primer Fic, contiene un poco de "LEMMONS" espero que les guste.**

* * *

Capitulo 4

¿Por qué no solo me despido de el? ¿Por qué no puedo? O tal vez no quiero, ahorita que fue por dos copas de Champagne-como todo un caballero- debería irme, pero… ¡por esto no me gusta salir! Creo que me podría obsesionar con el… o peor… me podría enamorar.

-Aquí tienes- dijo mientras me entrega una copa de Champagne.

-Gracias-dije mientras tomaba la copa.

- Así que, Isabella.

-Bella, llámame Bella-interrumpí.

-Bella así que ¿eres amiga de Alice desde hace mucho?-pregunto.

-Desde hace cinco años-respondí recordando el momento en el que la conocí.

-Me conto que estudiabas Literatura.

-si, hace más de un mes que me ¡graduee!-alguien no se dio cuenta que estaba ahí y me paso empujando, haciendo que el contenido de mi copa cayera en el saco gris que llevaba "Adonis".

-Lo siento- dije mientras trataba de sacar un pañuelo de mi cartera para limpiar el desastre que hice en ese fino saco-ah... ah te pagare por la tintorería- dije tartamudeando y recordando que no tengo dinero.

-No te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-creo que todas las chicas a nuestro alrededor se desmayaron al verla-.

-pero…tu saco-dije.

-no pasa nada-dijo mientras se quitaba el saco, para solo quedarse en una camisa negra manga larga que se le pegaba al cuerpo, donde se notaba su torneado cuerpo- ¿te gustaría salir?-pregunto.

-si- dije todavía embelesada.

El Salió primero, yo lo iba siguiendo; me di cuenta que la mayoría de las mujeres-hasta las casadas- se lo comían con la mirada- así me veré yo- pensé. Salimos del gran salón, y nos dirigimos al bar; ya ahí nos sentamos en la barra.

-¿Qué te gustaría tomar?-pregunto.

-Lo mismo que tu-respondí, porque no se ni P de bebidas.

- Dos Martini-dijo Edward, al bartender- ¿te gustan las fiestas?

-Prefiero leer un libro-dije sinceramente.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué este Martini es tan rico?-pregunte, creo que el alcohol me empezaba a ser efecto-y como no me van hacer efecto 4 Martini, yo que apenas bebo una ves al año- .

-creo que ya has tomado suficiente, ¿te llevo?-me pregunto.

-No es necesario, traigo auto- un escarabajo rojo, que me encanta-.

-Pero así, no puedes manejar-dijo y se quedo pesando por unos segundos-ven conmigo, ¿puedes caminar?

Asentí.

Caminábamos hasta la recepción, donde había pocas personas ¿Qué horas serán? Creo que eran las 11, al hablar con Edward el tiempo se pasa volando. El hablo con las chicas de la recepción-que se quedaban viéndolo, como si estuvieran viendo a Chris Evans sin camisa- le dieron algo, una tarjeta. Me llamo para que lo siguiera y empezamos a caminar hacia el ascensor; presiono un botón que nos llevo hasta el piso 25, las puertas se abrieron y empezamos otra ves a caminar por un largo pasillo donde habían cuadro, jarrones y cosas que se veían caras-no so lo se veían caras, sino que lo eran-. Llegamos a una puerta, la cual el abrió con la tarjeta que le dieron las chicas de la recepción.

-Pasa- dijo, mientras él se dirigía a una mesa donde se encontraba una jarrón con agua- Toma te hará sentir mejor-y me paso un vaso con agua.

-Gracias.

-¿No estas acostumbrada a beber verdad?- Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, yo solo asentí, me sentía tan avergonzada-por eso no me gusta beber-.

-No pasa nada-dijo, creo que se dio cuenta de mi sonroje-cualquiera se daría cuenta, parezco un tomate-. Puso ambas manos en mi cara, para que yo la levantara y sonrió otra vez con su sonrisa torcida; y ahí iba otra vez esa sensación de "tonta Adolecente enamorada". No me había dado cuenta que sus ojos eran celestes casi llegando a gris-eran los mas hermoso que había visto-, seguramente con eso ojos conquista a cualquiera.

-Bella… -su cara estaba cada vez más cerca- tus labios… tu piel, quisiera saber… a que saben-dijo con la vos entrecortada.

-pues… hazlo-murmure.

Sentí sus labios tiernamente encima de los míos, llevo su mano derecha a mi cintura, en donde me apretó contra el, su mano izquierda todavía en mi cara; nos separamos por aire, para volver con un apasionado y caliente beso.

Mis manos sobre su cobrizo cabello, haciendo rizos con los dedos, acercándolo mas a mi boca, para no separarme de el nunca. Empezamos a movernos, sin separar nuestros labios, caminamos y nos topamos con la pared, en la cual él puso sus manos acorralándome, mientras yo torpemente empezaba a desabotonarle la camisa, dejando al descubierto su bien entrenado pecho, la camisa cayo al suelo, mientras nuestras labios no querían separarse. Con su mano derecha en mi espalda descubierta, bajo hasta el zipper de mi vestido al que bajo con mucha rapidez y dejo que mi vestido cayera al suelo, dejándome solo en mis bragas, ya mojadas de tanta excitación.

Puso sus dos manos en mi cintura, en donde siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi trasero- el cual acaricio- siguió bajando hasta llegar a mis muslos, que de un solo impulso agarro para levantarme con sus musculosos brazos; enrolle mis piernas alrededor de él, sintiendo su erección cerca de mi sexo. Empezó a caminar hacia la cama, en sus ojos celestes se podía ver lo excitado que estaba.

Me puso en la orilla de la cama, para el poder quitarse el pantalón; me acomode boca arriba en la cama, se subió a la cama, dejando a la vista su excitado miembro. Se puso encima de mí, sosteniéndose en sus brazos para no dejarme caer todo su peso; me dio un beso en los labios y continúa por mi cuello, hasta llegar a mis pechos, los cuales empezó atender, con su boca lamio y mordió mi pezón derecho, su mano en mi pecho izquierdo y viceversa.

-ah – gemí.

Con la otra mano, bajo haciendo caricias por todo mi vientre hasta llegar a mis mojadas bragas, con su dedo índice empezó hacer círculos encima de mis bragas, haciéndome arquear mi espalda. Se deshizo de mis bragas, dejándome completamente desnuda ante el.

Introdujo lentamente su dedo medio dentro de mí y empezó a moverlo dentro y fuera de mi sexo, haciéndome retorcer de la excitación.

-Estas, tan mojada- dijo con una lasciva sonrisa en su rostro, mientras introducía otro dedo en mi interior.

-ah…. Ed… Edward… ya no puedo más- dije, mientras sentía un remolino de sensaciones dentro de mí.

-Ya estas lista-dijo sacando sus dedos de mí, llevándoselos a la boca para poder chuparlos; abrió un paquetito de donde saco algo y se lo puso en su miembro.

Tomo mis muslos para poder separar mis piernas y así poder tener un mejor acceso a mi interior; lentamente penetro mi intimidad y empezó a embestir. Sus estocadas al principio eran lentas, pero agarrar velocidad una tras otra.

-Edward… ya no puedo- dije entrecortadamente.

-Córrete conmigo-dijo con su excitante voz.

No puedo retenerlo más- ahh- gemí.

-Bella- gruño en mis labios, donde los mantuvo por muchos segundo.

Se dejo caer en mí con mucho cuidado, sin sacar su miembro de mi intimidad, me volvió a besar y mordió mi labio inferior. Saco su miembro de mí, haciéndome estremecer y se recostó a la par mía en la cama, agarrando mi cabeza para que la pusiera en su pecho.

Esta sensación es la mejor que he sentido en toda mi vida-quizás porque es la primera vez que la siento- . Mis parpados no podían más, estaba tan cansada-creo que podría haber caído en coma de lo cansada que estaba-.

* * *

**Que les parecio, espero que les haya gustado, digamen lo que piensan, sean sinceros no me importa.**


	5. Capitulo 5 - Creo que es amor

**Los personajes obviamente no son mios, sino de la autor de la saga twilight "Stephenie Meyer".Este es mi primer Fic, contiene un poco de "LEMMONS" espero que les guste.**

**Gracias IvvyLG14 y MarceCullenHale** **por apoyarme a la hora de escribir esta historia.**

**Ini narvel me alegra que te guste, normalmente actualizo una ves a la semana (tratare de actualizar los fines de semana).**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Abrí mis ojos, todavía cansados, vi para todos lados pero no reconocía en donde me encontraba; trate de levantarme de la cama, pero algo me lo impidió, una mano agarrando mi pecho izquierdo, mire a mi derecha y ahí estaba Edward "Adonis" Cullen, sosteniendo con su mano derecha mi pecho muy cómodamente.

¿Por qué estoy aquí?- pensé, ¡puta mierda!... todo lo que hice anoche con él se me apareció en la cabeza como arte de magia, junto con un maldito dolor de cabezas.

Maldita Alice, seguramente planeo todo…. O no, nadie me obligo… pero hay ya no sé que pensar. Fui tan tonta como para acostarme por primera vez con un hombre, pero lo peor no es eso, sino que me acosté con un hombre que conocí ese mismo día; sé que muchas personas lo hacen, pero yo nunca me imagine que mi primera vez iba hacer así -aunque no digo que la forma en que lo hizo no me que irme no puedo verlo a la cara, pensara que soy una cualquiera, yo lo haría.

Quite su mano con cuidado para que no se despertara; busque mi ropa, mi vestido estaba en el suelo cerca de la pared, pero mis bragas… ¿Dónde están?, no las veo por ningún lado, ¿Que horas serán? mire el reloj de la pared, las 3:45 de la mañana y el pedazo de mierda-bragas- por ningún lado.

Salí de la habitación-sin ropa interior-baje hasta el estacionamiento para busca mi escarabajo y largarme a mi pequeño pero cómodo apartamento, a esta horas de la mañana un día domingo, no creo que hayan autos en las calles. Llegue al edificio donde vivo, parquee mi auto, subí y me dirigí directo a mi cama, en donde caí como piedra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

EPOV

-cinco minutos más- dije por estúpido, la puta alarma del teléfono no se callara así. Me levante para apagarla y me acorde que no estoy en mi apartamento, sino en el hotel." ¿En donde estará Bella?" Me pregunte, no estaba en ningún lado del cuarto, supongo que se fue, ¿desde hace cuanto se habrá ido? Son las 7 en punto, tal vez no hace mucho.

No es la primera vez que me acuesto con alguien que acabo de conocer, en verdad he perdido la cuenta ya, ninguna me importaba todas eran igual, solo buscaban sexo, nada comprometedor. Pero ayer no se… fue… sentí… diferente.

Pero es mejor así yo aquí, ella alejada de mi, no quiero sentir esa sensación de impotencia… No otra vez.

**Flashback**

-¡Alice!- Grite- mierda Alice, ya deja de verte en ese puto espejo y baja rápido aquí- no se porque se arregla tanto para ir a una fiesta de cumpleaños, solo tiene 13 años, yo a su edad solo me importaba… no se jugar, molestar a Emmett- y eso que no a pasado mucho tiempo, solo dos años- mala suerte que él se fue a la universidad.

-Alice llegaras tarde a esa maldita fiesta de cumpleaños, a la cual quieres que te lleve- Grite, esta niña, me pidió que la lleve sabiendo que ya tenia planes y todavía se da el lujo de tardarse años en bajar.

-Cállate-me dijo- ya estoy aquí.

-Al fin, creí que me haría viejo esperándote-dije soltando un suspiro.

-No exageres, solo fueron como cinco minutos- respondió. Si claro los típicos cinco minutos de las mujeres, cuando dicen eso significa que te pongas cómodo por que va estar difícil que salgan temprano –según papá -.

Rodé los ojos, y nos dirigimos a mi carro-el cual manejaba sin licencia, pero nadie se da cuenta-, en verdad las mujeres son extraordinariamente raras, no las entiendo.

Nos dirigimos a la fiesta de una compañera de Alice aquí en Liverpool- al cual nos habíamos mudado hace 5 años-.

-Hay te llamo, para que me vengas a traer-dijo, mientras salía del auto.

¿Que cree que soy? su sirviente, criado ¿o que? Solo porque es mi única hermana menor se lo dejo pasar.

Acelere mi auto por las calles de Liverpool , para llegar a la casa de James-mi mejor amigo- lo conozco desde que me mude aquí, fue mi primer amigo a pesar de ser dos años mayor que yo, no me trata como un niño, todo lo contrario hasta me presenta chicas, pero ninguna me pareció… como decirlo… ninguna me gusto.

James Witherdale hijo del dueño de una gran empresa no sé de que y ni me importa, popular en donde quiera que este, todas las chicas mueren por el –creo que hasta Alice- no solo es rico, sino también bueno en los estudios y así como muchas chicas lo ama, muchas lo odian.

Parquee mi auto en el parqueo de la casa de James-si parqueo ya que es una mansión- y al parecer tiene visitas, por que hay 3 además del mio.

-Edward al fin llegas- me dijo James- ven entra, vienes en buen momento.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte.

-ya lo veras-respondió. Entramos a la sala y ahí se encontraba Laurent-un amigo de James- y 3 chicas rubias.

-Chicas les quiero presentar a Edward-dijo James dirigiéndose a las rubias- Edward esta de aquí es Kate-dijo mientras señalaba a la chica con el pelo largo y liso- Irina- ahorra señalando a la chica con el pelo corto hasta los hombro y liso- y Tanya- dijo señalando a la chica con el pelo largo pero ondulado y la más bonita de las tres, no podía dejar de verla.

-Mucho gusto-dije tímidamente y mirándola de reojo.

-mucho gusto-dijeron sonriendo, su sonrisa parecía la de un ángel.

Ese fue la primera vez que sentí atracción por una mujer. Todo estaba bien, platicamos, reímos, Irina y Laurent hace como unos 30 minutos fueron… creo que él le iba a mostrar el baño, pero no han regresado, saber que estarán haciendo. James se levanto y me dio algo.

-Toma creo que lo necesitaras-susurro mientras me entrego un paquetito-un condón- salió del cuarto con Kate, dejándonos a Tanya y a mi en un incomodo silencio.

Se sentó a la par mía en el sillón largo, muy cerca de mí.

-¿conoces desde hace mucho a James?- pregunte para romper ese silencio.

-No hace mucho- respondió- pero no hablemos de él, porque no hacemos algo más- dijo mientras se acercaba más y topaba sus voluminosos pechos en mí

Sus labios empezaron atacar los míos, con una rapidez increíble, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se calentara. Empezó a tocar por encima de la camisa, con su mano, todo mi pecho, me quito la camisa y empezó a besar mi cuello.

Su mano se movió más abajo, comenzó a masajear mi miembro encima del pantalón, haciéndome gemir, su boca en mi pecho bajando cada vez más, hasta llegar al zipper de mi pantalón. Con mucha habilidad lo bajo, y empezó a besar sobre mi bóxer.

-ah – gemí suavemente, sacándole una sonrisa a Tanya en el rostro.

Saco mí excitado miembro y comenzó a besar la punta. Lo Introdujo en su boca y empezó a mover su cabeza de arriba-abajo, haciéndome gemir y gotear.

-Quítate el pantalón- Hice lo que me dijo- acuéstate en el sillón -Lo hice me quito el paquetito que seguía teniendo en mis manos, lo abrió y lo puso en mi miembro.

Se quito la ropa- que no era mucha solo un vestido muy corto-y se sentó encima de mi con sus piernas a cada lado. Puso mi miembro en su intimidad y bajo lentamente hasta lo más profundo.

-ahh -Gimió de placer.

Comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo; agarro mis maños y las puso en sus pechos, empecé a masajear, apretar y estirar sus pezones. Se inclino para darme un apasionado beso, lleve mis Manos a su cadera y empecé a moverla de arriba a bajo con mas rapidez y fuerza mientras mis caderas se movían para arriba.

Ella comenzó a gemir más fuerte, haciendo que me excite más.

-¿Dónde… has apr… endido hacerlo así? ahh- pregunto mientras gemía, no le conteste estaba demasiado excitado como para poder pensar con claridad.

-me… vengo – dije mientras las estocadas se hacían mas rápido.

-yo… ahh-grito ella, mientras yo me venia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nos vestimos y nos quedamos besándonos, ella sentada en mis piernas, hasta que Alice me hablo para que fuera por ella. Esa fue mi primera vez con una mujer, una mujer que seduciría a cualquiera, con sus curvas; no podía dejar de pensar en ella… creo que es amor.

* * *

**Que les parecio, espero que les haya gustado, digamen lo que piensan, sean sinceros no me importa.**

**Espero que no les haya molestado la escena con Tanya, aunque es un Flashback, en la actualidad el ya no la quiere (obviamente).**


	6. Capitulo 6 - Juguete y nada más

**Los personajes obviamente no son mios, sino de la autor de la saga twilight "Stephenie Meyer".Este es mi primer Fic, contiene un poco de "LEMMONS" espero que les guste.**

* * *

Capitulo 6

Pasaron los meses y cada vez dudaba más de los sentimientos de Tanya, porque siempre que estábamos juntos terminábamos en la cama, apenas íbamos a citas, era como si ella se avergonzara de mí, es verdad que sus amigos se podrían burlar o las personas le puede decir asaltacunas, puede que suene muy cursi pero para el amor no hay edad.

Siento que ella es el amor de mi vida y no solo lo digo porque fue la primera mujer con la que estado, lo digo por que ella es una mujer fiel, integra con buenos sentimiento; puede que sea mayor que yo, pero creo que lo nuestro puede durar… pero aun así no me quito la duda ¿me amara? O solo le doy lastima.

Fui por las llaves del auto, no podía quedarme con esta duda que me intrigaba, quería saber si me amaba. Me dirigí al apartamento que Tanya tenia ya que sus padres siempre están ocupados viajando de aquí para allá, así que decidió vivir sola.

Este día manejaba diferente, no iba pisando el acelerador a fondo, no se porque me sentía muy nervioso, sentía un mal presentimiento es como si mi cabeza gritaba no vayas y mi corazón gritaba ve.

Unos metros antes de llegar al edificio, algo llamo mi atención, me parquee y me quede viendo, no se si mi imaginación me estaba jugando una broma o necesitaba lentes o solamente no quería creer la verdad; era Tanya saliendo del edificio de las manos de un chico, se detuvieron enfrente de un auto y se dieron un beso. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Por qué mi vista no puede ser mejor para ver quien es el? Entraron al auto y empezaron avanzar por las calles de Liverpool, no sé que hacer ¿me voy o la sigo? No lo pensé dos veces acelere y empecé a seguirlos.

No se pasaron como 15 minutos y entraron a una mansión con las puerta abiertas- era tan grande como la de James- entre yo también al parecer no había ningún guardia. El carro en el que Tanya iba se parqueo en un lugar donde habían muchos carros, yo hice lo mismo. Ellos salieron, se dirigieron hasta la puerta donde solo abrieron y entraron; Salí de mi auto y me dirigí a la puerta, se oía el sonido de la música la canción que sonaba era "A.D.I.D.A.S" de Korn.

Estaba enfrente de la puerta y no sabia que hacer, ni sabia que hacia aquí ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido y los seguí? Toque la puerta… pero nadie me abrió -es que en verdad voy a la escuela aprender a ser idiota, con esa música que se escucha a kilómetros, como me van a escuchar-. Abrí la puerta, había mucha gente-adolecentes más que todo- entre y empecé a buscar a Tanya con la mirada, ¿Por qué esta puta casa tiene que ser tan malditamente grande?

Todos estaban bebiendo, tocándose, gritando, bailando era como si todos estuvieran borrachos o drogados, era una fiesta de niños ricos de los cuales los padres no se dan cuenta de lo que hacen sus hijos. Lo peor de esta fiesta es que hay muchas rubias, voltee a un lado voltee al otro, todas me parecen iguales.

No se cuanto tiempo pase buscándola, hasta que la vi llenando su vaso, camine cerca de ella, sin que me viera, ella camino hasta un chico al cual le dio un beso. Pude ver la cara del chico, ¿como pude haber sido tan tonto? Yo lo conocía y muy bien, mi mejor amigo James, la persona que me la presento, la persona en la que confiaba incondicionalmente.

Salí corriendo hacia mi auto, no lo quería creer, como era posible que la persona que pensaba que era el amor de mi vida, me engañara con mi mejor amigo. Quería saber el porqué de las cosa, así que saque mi teléfono y le llame a Tanya.

-Bueno-contesto, sonaba algo nerviosa- Amor ¿sucede algo malo?

-No lo se-dije fríamente- ¿tu crees que todo esta bien?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¿Dónde estas?- pregunte aunque ya se donde se encuentra y con quien.

-En mi apartamento-respondió rápidamente.

-¿y esa música que se escucha?

-Es la radio-dijo.

-En serio, que bueno que este en tu casa, Adiós- dije y corte antes de que me contestara.

Me subí al auto, salí de la mansión y empecé a manejar sin rumbo.

Acelere.

Acelere.

Hasta que sentí como todo ante mis ojos se desvaneció.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrí mis ojos todavía cansados, como si no hubiera dormido en una semana, mi cabeza me dolía y me sentía algo mareado. Mire a todos lados, no estaba en mi cuarto ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué tengo una venda en la cabeza?

-Cariño ya despertaste-dijo mi madre- Alice ve avisarle a tu padre que ya despertó-dijo dirigiéndose a mi hermana, la cual salió corriendo fuera de la habitación.

-¿Que hago aquí?-pregunte confundido.

-Tuviste un accidente-dijo tranquilamente quizá para no alterarme, lo cual no funciono.

-¡Que! –Dije sobresaltándome- ¿Mi auto esta bien?

-Te digo que tuviste un accidente y lo único que te preocupa es tu auto-dijo rodando los ojos- El auto quedo algo dañado pero no es algo que no se pueda arreglar.

-menos mal-dije soltando un suspiro- ¿y yo estoy bien?

-solo tienes unos raspones y moretones.

-entonces… ¿Por qué tengo esta venda?- dije señalándome la cabeza.

-te golpeaste y estabas sangrando, pero no es nada grave –dijo – Tanya esta haya fuera con James.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dije casi gritando.

-¿que hay de malo en que quieran saber como te encuentras?-pregunto mi madre, sin obtener respuesta-¿quieres que les hables?

-dile a Tanya que entre-dije, Mi madre salió de la habitación y yo me quede pensando que le iba a decir a Tanya o como debía actuar, si ahorra sé que mi novia me engañaba con mi mejor amigo. Alguien toco la puerta y la abrió.

-Eddy–como odio que me digan así-¿te encuentras bien?- dijo la muy perra.

-creo que si-dije con tono indiferente-¿Que haces aquí?

-como que ¿Qué hago aquí?-contesto- obviamente he venido a ver como estabas.

-es decir ¿que estabas preocupada por mi?-pregunte.

-he… si y mucho-respondió, haciendo que una burlona sonrisa se tornara en mi rostro- ¿Qué es lo que te da risa?

-mmm… con que estabas "preocupada"-dije irónicamente-esta tarde antes de que yo tuviera el accidente no me parecías "Preocupada".

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto tímidamente.

-Dime ¿En donde estabas cuando te llame?

-En mi apártame…-respondió.

-Mientes-interrumpí- Dime la verdad ¿Crees que nací ayer o que soy alguna clase de retrasado?

-n…no.

-¿Que soy para ti, un niño, un imbécil o un juguete? Dime-Grite.

-N…no...Yo…te quiero-dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Me quieres, ja no me hagas reír-dije- ¿y porque me quiere me engañas?

-¿de que estas hablando?-y todavía pregunta la muy cínica

-Que cínica eres, ten valor de decir la verdad-dije- sé que me engañas.

-Q... que -es lo único que pudo decir.

-Pero lo peor no es eso... sino con quien; mi mejor amigo James, ¿o miento?

-yo….- al parecer la agarre desprevenida.

-Lárgate, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida –dije enojado- y dile a James que ni se digne en entrar que no lo quiero ver.

Tanya salió de la habitación, casi tropezándose y golpeándose con la puerta que se abría; mi padre entro y me miro confundido.

-¿Que le pasa a Tanya?-me pregunto.

-Nada importante-dije fingiendo una sonrisa, porque en verdad tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

-¿y como te sientes?

-físicamente creo que mejor-dije-pero emocionalmente siento como si me tropecé y 3 camiones me pasaron encima sin piedad.

-ven aquí, hijo- mientras me atraía a su pecho para darme un abrazo- sé que no es fácil, pero un día encontraras a alguien que nació para estar contigo y nunca la dejaras ir-dijo, el sabia de que hablaba –a veces da miedo que el entienda exactamente mis sentimientos-.

-Quiero volver a Chicago-dije.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salí del hospital en unos días, todo era diferente me sentía tan patético, yo solo fui su juguete nunca me quiso como yo a ella. Nos mudamos a chicago y empecé a estudiar en una escuela de aquí.

Un año después conocí a Jasper, gracias a Emmett que nos presento a su nueva novia Rosalie y a su primo. Él es muy diferente a James; después de lo que paso yo comencé a beber, a consumir drogas y acostarme con cualquier puta que se me cruzara enfrente.

Todas son iguales ninguna vale la pena.

**Fin del flashback **

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, diganme en los reviews** **que piensa de la historia(sean sincero, no me importa), me encantaria que me dieran ideas, es mi primer fic y no se muy bien** **que camino le podria dar a la historia**..


	7. Capitulo 7- Tengo un plan

**Los personajes obviamente no son mios, sino de la autor de la saga twilight "Stephenie Meyer". Este es mi primer Fic, contiene un poco de "LEMMONS". espero que les guste.**

**la historia fue Beteada por:**

_**MarceCulenHale**_

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

"_Todas son iguales_" es mi lema; Desde adolecente empecé a tener sexo con cualquiera, caí en el maldito vicio de la bebida y la droga, creo que si no hubiera sido por mi familia y amigos no habría salido adelante, y tal vez no habría decidido estudiar pediatría en Harvard.

Jasper fue un gran apoyo, el me motiva, a pesar de que ahora es el esposo de Alice y fue su novio desde hace… no se hasta perdí la cuenta, siempre nos acompañó y me daba consejos… bueno me sigue dando y me dio su ayuda en el proceso de rehabilitación.

Lo único que no se me quito es la costumbre de tener sexo con cualquier zorra, eso sigo haciéndolo aunque no seguido, pero lo hago.

En verdad no sé que me paso ayer, perdí el control de las cosa, cuando estuve con Bella la deseaba con urgencia, no se porque, pero… fue totalmente diferente a todas las putas con las que estado, me di cuenta que no es como las demás, ella era tan malditamente excitante, la deseo… pero ella… se fue y no quiero parecer un maldito acosador.

Creo que se fue corriendo de mí, porque dejo sus bragas que estaban escondidas con mi pantalón debajo de la cama, tal vez no le gusto como lo hice… quiero verla, quiero tenerla, quiero besarla y hacer muchas cosas pervertidas de las cuales podría hacer una lista de unas 20 páginas.

**BPOV**

-aaahhhhh-dije bostezando.

-Al parecer alguien se a estado desvelando -dijo Ángela cuando entro al cuarto de correos de la editorial en la que trabajo.

-Para nada, solamente… no he podido dormir bien estos últimos días. -mentí

-En serio, ¿tienes algún problema o algo que te preocupe?- pregunto.

-No, ninguno… solo no puedo dormir bien tal vez es la almohada-en verdad si estaba preocupada, me estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida total, todas las noches desde hace un mes he soñado con Edward y todo lo que hicimos.

-sabes conozco un lugar antes del Rockefeller en donde venden almohadas muy cómodas, que te ayudan contra muchos malestares-dijo. Ángela Weber es una persona tímida, considerada, muy amable, y una gran amiga, gracias a ella no me han despedido.

-Veré cuando tengo tiempo, He iré-dije- Gracias

Hace un mes estuve con Edward Cullen hermano mayor de Alice y el hombre mas guapo que ha pisado la superficie de la tierra, todas las noches desde entonces, mi mente no a parado de pensar en el, en su voz, en sus hermosos ojos celestes, en su sonrisa, en su cabello cobrizo, en su torneado cuerpo… todo en él es perfecto y yo soy… tan yo.

Alice dice que tengo que dar el primer paso, pero es tan vergonzoso.

**Flashback**

-Hola-dije cuando conteste mi teléfono.

-Bella-grito Alice- ¿dime que ha pasado?

-¿sobre que? - pregunte.

-Obviamente entre tú y Edward-respondió.

-ah…. Nada-dije recordando lo que sucedió con el.

-Me estas escondiendo algo-dijo- te conozco Bella, ¿que es?

-Nada… solo me acosté con el-dije susurrando.

-¡QUE! -grito, no se si de sorpresa, enojo o ambos- ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuantas veces?

-El día que nos presentaste-dije tímidamente con mis mejillas sonrojadas- y no lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces.

- tu primera vez con mi hermano- dijo- no esta mal, ¿y porque no lo has vuelto a ver?

-es que me fui antes de que él se despertara -dije- y no tuvimos oportunidad de intercambiar números.

-Bella tienes que dar el siguiente paso -dijo- conozco a Edward por mas que quiera no dará el primer paso o al menos no hasta que te tenga enfrente.

-pero es demasiado vergonzoso-renegué- pensara que soy una cualquiera.

-¿Quieres quedarte sola y con 7 gatos? -pregunto, de donde saca esas ideas.

-he… no, soy alérgica a ellos-dije.

-Es un decir, pero tienes que dar el primer paso -dijo- en unos días regresare de mi luna de miel e iré a buscarte y si es posible hasta arrastrada te llevare con el.

-Claro-dije, mientras rodaba los ojos-lo que usted diga Sra. Whitlock.

-me encanta como suena -dijo soñadora - pero enserio tienes que hacer algo.

-Tratare-respondí.

-bueno, me tengo que ir te quiero, adiós.

-Igual, adiós– Y colgué

**Fin del flashback **

La llamada de Alice me dejo pensando, quiero verlo pero no se como, en verdad no se de que trabaja, ni mucho menos donde. No quiero parecer desesperada ni obsesionada. _¿Qué horas serán? ¡Las 6 pm, ya es tarde!_ Tendría que haberme ido a mi apartamento hace una hora, pero mi mente esta en otro planeta, mi mente solo piensa en "Adonis".

Me dirigí a mi auto que se encontraba en el estacionamiento y Salí a mi dulce apartamento. Ya ahí cene, tome un baño y me senté en mi sofá para poder ver la televisión.

Mientras veía "Votos de amor" -esa en la que sale Rachel McAdams- el maldito sonido del teléfono se escucho en la sala. _¿Quién mierdas llama a las 9 de la noche?_

Casi tropiezo cuando, trate de correr para contestar -hola

.-Bella otra vez casi te caes por contestar-dijo Rosalie.

-jajá no me digas que has puesto cámaras en mi apartamento-dije.

-no, claro que no es necesario ponerlas para saber como eres-dijo.

Camine de nuevo hacia el sofá y me senté- si me hablas a esta hora, es porque tienes algo importante que decirme-dije.

-Exactamente, no podía esperar hasta mañana -dijo- Lillian a estado enferma y el viernes pasado la lleve al doctor.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunte.

-ya esta mejor, pero el doctor me pidió que la llevara mañana, para ver si estaba mejor…y- dijo haciendo una pausa.

- ¿Y, que? -Interrogue - ¿Que mas?

-Bueno… mañana es viernes y tu descansas… ¿me preguntaba si podrías llevarla al doctor?

-por mi no hay problema, pero ¿que es lo que te impide llevarla?

-trabajo, el maldito trabajo es como un grano en el trasero-dijo.

-¿y Emmett?

-El esta en un viaje de trabajo y volverá hasta este sábado.

-¿A que hora es la cita con el doctor? -pregunte.

-A las 3 pm, te la iré a dejar a las 2 pm a tu apartamento.

-esta bien, también me das la dirección.

-Hay te la doy mañana -Dijo- ¡ah! y deberías arreglarte.

-Que ¿Por qué?-pregunte.

-digamos que el doctor, no esta tan mal para ti, y es soltero-dijo, mientras yo rodé los ojos.

-suenas igual que Alice, cuando quiere que salga con alguien-dije.

-no nos compares -dijo con tono ofendido- yo no trato de buscarte pareja.

-claro, como tu digas.

-Nos vemos, mañana.

-Adiós -dije, mientras colgaba el teléfono.

En serio es raro, Rosalie nunca pero nunca ponía el trabajo antes que su hija, es como si ella quiere que vaya… o solo será mi imaginación.

**ALICEPOV**

**-**Bueno, me tengo que ir te quiero, adiós-dije despidiéndome de Bella.

-Igual, adiós.

Termine de hablar con Bella, en verdad no podía cree que le había entregado a Edward su virginidad, tanto años que paso repeliendo a los hombre y en una noche todo esa antipatía se fue al bote de la basura; no estoy enojada por eso pero si por que no me lo dijo antes, soy su mejor amiga.

Al parecer no lo ha vuelto a ver desde entonces, ya paso un mes desde mi boda, no puedo creer que ninguno a tratado de encontrarse otra vez…. Bueno en verdad los dos son igual cuando se trata de cosas de amor, obviamente ninguno dará el primer paso así que lo daré yo.

-¿Por qué sonríes así? -pregunto mi amado esposo, cuando noto que en mi rostro una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se formaba.

-Por nada, acaso no puedo sonreír solo porque me siento feliz.

-Esa sonrisa la pones solo cuando vas hacer algo -dijo- y eso siempre resulta ser algo grande.

-Eso no es cierto -dije queriendo parecer ofendida.

-Que me dices de la fiesta #17 de Bree, en la cual vaciaste dos botellas de vodka en el ponche.

-E… eso fue por que la fiesta era demasiado aburrida- me defendí.

- y bien ¿Que planeas? - pregunto, como siempre no puedo engañar a mi amado esposo.

-Bueno… quizás tenga un pequeño plan…- dije, le conté todo lo que bella me conto, sorprendiéndolo bastante las acciones de Bella.

-De Edward te lo creo, pero Bella…. Es Bella -dijo- ¿y cual es el pequeño plan?

-Ya lo veras-dije mientras tomaba el teléfono, para llevar a cabo mi plan "Reunir a Bella y Edward una vez más". El teléfono marcaba y marcaba, pero nadie contestaba.

-B… bueno -dijo Rosalie cansada, como si hubiera batallado contra unos 10 hombres para contestar el teléfono -en pocas palabras Emmett-.

-No esta muy temprano como para que empiece su apasionada noche de sexo salvaje-dije, el reloj apuntaba las 11 pm aquí en Venecia, pero allá en New York serian las 5 pm.

-Alice, eres tú, ¿que es lo que quieres? -Pregunto - tengo a un hombre esperando en el cuarto y una niña dormida que podría despertar en cualquier momento.

-Iré al grano -dije- te acuerdas que me dijiste que Lillian estaba enferma y la llevaste con Edward.

-Si - respondió ella.

-y que te deje cita para este viernes.

-si.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor? - pregunte - Pídele a Bella que la lleve por ti, ese día ella no trabaja.

-¿Por qué?

-solo hazlo, yo regreso este jueves en la noche de mi luna de miel-dije- Te lo contare el viernes.

-Esta bien, ¿pero que le digo a Bella para que acepte?

-no se… que tienes trabajo y que nadie puede llevarla además de ella.

-ok, ya veré que me invento -dijo- pero me debes una explicación.

-¡Gracias! Eres la mejor, te juro que te la daré junto con tu recuerdo y dile a Bella que se arregle-dije.

-Bueno, un hombre me esta esperando, te veo el viernes, adiós.

-Adiós- dije feliz, mientras Jasper se me quedaba viendo con cara de "enserio ese es tu plan"-¿Qué?

-Eres increíble-dijo dándome un cálido abrazo, como solo él los sabe dar.

-Lo se-dije dándole un beso en los labios- tal vez para el otro año haya otra boda.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, diganme en los reviews** **que piensa de la historia(sean sincero, no me importa), me encantaria que me dieran ideas, es mi primer fic y no se muy bien** **que camino le podria dar a la historia**..


	8. Capitulo 8- Quiero hacer las cosas bien

**Los personajes obviamente no son mios, sino de la autor de la saga twilight "Stephenie Meyer". Este es mi primer Fic, contiene un poco de "LEMMON". Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

**BPOV**

Por fin viernes, día en el cual no voy a trabajar. No trabajar seria igual a descansar, aunque para mi es otro día de trabajo en casa; Limpiar, Lavar y esas cosas de la casa, las cuales tengo que hacer, primero porque vivo sola, segundo porque casi no paso en casa por el trabajo y tercero por que si no lo hago mi casa seria un basurero.

Toda la mañana pasó volando, me la pase de aquí para allá, sin dejar de moverme; el día de hoy tenía más energías quizás por que dormí mejor –si mejor, porque fue la única noche que no he soñado con "Adonis"-.

Eran las 12 p.m. y me di un baño; Me vestí con un pantalón de Mezclilla, una camisa blanca, una saco casual negro y unos zapatos de tacón medio negros con un adornito -Ropa que Alice me obligo a comprar-. No me estaba vistiendo por el doctor ni nada parecido, pero conociendo a Rose no llevaría a la niña a cualquier hospital seguramente será uno caro, no puedo ir vestida con mis converse.

Alguien toco el timbre, Salí a ver quien era.

-Tía Bella -dijo Lillian corriendo abrazarme.

-Pero que grande estas -dije- seguramente ya tienes una fila de pretendientes.

-No lo dudes, esta niña es muy coqueta -dijo Rose.

-Me pregunto a quien habrá salido -dije, Lillian era en verdad una niña muy hermosa, como no lo va a ser con una madre así, Tiene el pelo café casi negro igual que su padre y los ojos violetas de su madre (Sin duda hermosos), con piel blanca-rosadita.

-Al parecer hiciste caso cuando te dije que te arreglaras, te ves bien.

-Tu te ves mejor-dije, Rose vestía un pantalón pegado color azul-negro, una camisa negra y un saco rojo que hacia resaltar su rubia cabellera.

-aquí esta la dirección -dijo dándome un papelito con la dirección- sabias que Alice regreso de su luna de miel ayer.

Negué con la cabeza - No pero me había dicho que pronto volvería.

-Bueno ya lo sabes -dijo- me tengo que ir, cuida de mi princesa; te dejo todo lo necesario en esta cartera -entregándome una cartera negra algo grande.

-Claro, déjamelo a mí.

-Princesa -dijo Rose dirigiéndose a Lillian –volveré por ti como a las 5 p.m. pórtate bien con Bella mientras estés con el doctor.

-Pol supuesto mami –dijo la pequeña dándole un sonoro beso a su madre en la mejilla- me poltale bien.

-No te preocupes, la cuidare con mi vida -dije.

-Lo se -dijo- Adiós, las quiero.

-Yo te quielo más -grito Lillian a su madre cuando se iba.

Vimos como Rose desaparecía de la calle, entramos al apartamento para traer todas mis cosas y ponernos en marcha hacia el doctor.

-Cuéntame pequeña, ¿Cómo te va en el Kínder? –pregunte mientras manejaba.

-No soy pequeña -dijo haciendo un puchero- yo ya estoy glande.

-Mis disculpas, niña grande de baja estatura -dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-el kindel es fabuloso, pelo…-dijo poniéndose un poco seria- hay un niño que no me gusta.

-¿Por qué? -pregunte.

-el me molesta, me jala el pelo y cuando juega fútbol con sus amigos, casi siemple tlata de golpealme.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de ese niño?

-Loyce King -dijo sin poder pronunciar bien la R.

-¿y ya le dijiste a Rose de eso?- ella negó con la cabeza-¿Por qué no le has dicho?

-Mami se pondla enojada -dijo, conociendo a Rose es cierto cuando se trata de su hija se convierte en una Leona.

-Tienes que decirle -dije tranquilamente- Ella no se enojara contigo, te quiere demasiado como para enojarse con la luz de sus ojos.

Lillian asintió y todo el camino restante paso en silencio.

Llegamos al hospital y como me lo imagine se ve caro…. No solo se ve, a de ser súper caro, sin duda es un hospital para ricos, en donde solo hay doctores de calidad. Fui a la sección de pediatría y pasa a la recepción para hacer saber que Lillian estaba aquí.

-¡Disculpe! -dije pero nadie contesto- disculpe.

-Lo siento -dijo aunque en su voz no se escuchaba una pizca de arrepentimiento, una chica con el pelo rubio algo como arenoso, ojos verdes y con un traje de enfermera, sentándose en la silla que había en la recepción- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Vengo a pasar consulta –dije pareciendo una idiota, se me quedo viendo con mala cara, como si yo le había jugado una mala broma -digo… ella viene a pasar consulta, yo solo la traigo -dije señalando a Lillian.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la paciente? –Pregunto.

-Lillian Cullen –Respondí y la enfermera se me quedo viendo con cara de quien es esta p***.

Tomo el teléfono y marco un número –Doctor su cita de las 3 PM, ya se encuentra aquí – al parecer hablaba con el doctor y su tono cambio de una manera radical- Esta bien -colgó y se me quedo viendo- sígame.

Agarre a la niña de la mano y empezamos a caminar atrás de la enfermera; Llegamos a una puerta que tenía un letrero que decía "Dr. Edward Cullen". Mi corazón se empezó acelerar al leer eso, no puedo creerlo.

La enfermera toco la puerta -Doctor aquí está la paciente -dijo al doctor el cual no la volteaba a ver, porque esta de espalda arreglando la camilla donde creo que revisaría a la niña.

-Gracias Heidi-dijo dándose la vuelta, nuestros ojos se encontraran- Puedes retirarte -dijo sin quitar la vista de mis ojos.

-¡Tío! – Exclamo Lillian corriendo hacia Edward.

-Lillian -dijo elevándola en sus brazos- ¿como se encuentra la niña más linda?

-Bien –dijo muy feliz de ver a su tío.

-¿y tu madre? –pregunto.

-Tenía que trabajar y me pidió le hiciera el favor de traerla -respondí.

Lillian se acercó al oído de Edward susurrándole algo, haciendo que este sonriera; el comenzó a caminar hacia la camilla en donde puso a la niña.

Al parecer Lillian esta curada por completo…bueno casi por completo, pero aun así no se debe descuidar; Aunque no ponía mucha atención a lo que le hacia a la niña, porque en toda la consulta lo único que podía hacer es ver a Edward como una idiota, una idiota obsesionada.

-Le diré a Rose que la niña ya esta bien- dije tratando que en mi rostro se formara una sonrisa – entonces…. Nosotras nos retiramos- dimos la vuelta y caminamos hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera! – Dijo Edward- ¿podemos hablar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentada a la par de "Adonis" en un cuarto de juegos de un hospital, el silencio era demasiado incomodo, mi corazón latía a mil por hora. ¿Hablo yo o espero? Pero que podría decir tal vez "Como te ha ido después de aquello" o "Estuvo genial lo de aquel día".

-creo –dijimos al unísono.

-habla tu primero –dije.

-ah… creo -dijo haciendo una pausa- que deberíamos empezar otra vez… como si lo que paso ese día nunca sucedió.

-¿Qué? –en verdad no me esperaba eso, pero no me sorprende.

-Lo que quiero decir es que empecemos de cero- añadió.

-Creo…que me parece bien –mentí, no se por qué siento ganas de llorar- ¡ya es tarde! -dije simulando ver mi reloj- me tengo que ir –me levante y empecé a caminar

-Bella déjame terminar –dijo agarrándome de la muñeca- es la primera vez que quiero hacer las cosas bien… no se si tal vez ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

Es la primera vez que quiere hacer las cosa bien ¿Qué significa eso? Y lo más importante quiere tener una cita conmigo.

-¿Cómo? –no lo podía creer, en verdad con alguien como yo.

-puede que suene algo anticuado en esta época -dijo– pero quiero que empecemos bien, con citas y cosas así.

-Me…-dije pero fui interrumpida por el molesto tono de celular- es Alice… tengo que contestar.

-Adelante aquí te espero- dijo, mientras yo me aleje un poco para contestar.

-Alice ¿Qué quieres? – pregunte susurrando.

-No me digas que interrumpí algo.

-digamos que si -dije un poco enojada- y algo importante.

-¿Esta con Edward?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Pregunte.

-Adivine –dijo pero se notaba en su voz que mentía.

- ya entendí – con razón me parecía extraño que Rose prefiriera el trabajo- tu hiciste esto.

-Yo solo ayude un poco -se defendió- ¿dime que interrumpí?

-Te lo diré después, no es el mejor momento.

-Esta bien –dijo- pero te llamaba para preguntarte como te había ido y para invitarte a mi casa mañana como a las 5 pm.

-ahí estaré - no quería alargar la conversación.

-¡ah! Ya que Edward esta contigo invítalo también –dijo.

-yo se lo digo, adiós-y colgué lo mas rápido posible. Voltee para ver donde se encontraba Edward, se encontraba sentado en el suelo jugando con Lillian; se veían tan lindos juntos, "el será un gran padre" pensé. Camine hacia ellos.

-Alice dijo que te invitara mañana a su casa –dije, poniéndome a la altura de Lillian.

-¿Cuándo volvió? –pregunto.

-Ayer –respondí.

-¿A que hora es lo de mañana?

-A las 5 pm.

-¿Tu iras? -pregunto, asentí con la cabeza y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro- entonces ahí estaré.

**EPOV**

**-**Bella… no tan rápido- dije, al sentir como lamia y chupaba mi miembro - me… vengo.

Cuando dije eso ella aumento el movimiento de Arriba-abajo que hacia con la cabeza, haciéndome gemir y venirme en su boca; se acercó para besarme, pero antes quiso decir algo.

Abría y cerraba la boca como si estuviera diciendo algo, lo cual no lograba escuchar, me acerque mas a ella, para tratar de oír mejor.

-Es un nuevo día, aquí en New York, la mañana es perfecta para salir (…) – las palabras que salieron de la boca de Bella provocaron que abriera los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.

Me desperté de golpe como si alguien me hubiera lanzado un barril de agua fría, mire para todos lado, el radio-reloj seguía sonando eran las 7 A.M. y Bella no estaba aquí, solo era otro sueño.

-Maldición –murmure deseando que el sueño fuera realidad y no solo acto de mí retorcida imaginación.

Me bañe, desayune y me dirigí a mi trabajo en el hospital, El día de hoy (viernes) es el ultimo día de la semana que trabajo y creo que tengo algunas citas programas, una de ellas es Lillian la hija de Emmett.

Estacione mi auto -un Volvo plateado- en el estacionamiento del hospital y subí por el ascensor hasta el piso en que se encontraba la sección de pediatría. En recepción se encontraba Heidi una enfermera, la cual desde que empezó a trabajar aquí a estado interesada en mí.

-Buenos días Dr. Cullen-dijo con una sonrisa más falsa que los senos Sabrina Sabrok.

-Buenos días -dije sin mostrar sonrisa alguna - ¿cuantas citas tengo hoy?

-ah…ah solo 5 -contesto –a las 10, 11 AM, 1, 2, y 3 PM.

-gracias, cuando llegue la primera paciente avísame e indícales el camino-dije.

-Claro-contesto.

Todo los días pasan rápido de consulta en consulta no me doy cuenta del tiempo, siempre es igual; todas las madres se me quedan viendo raro como si quisieran tirarse encima de mí, lo cual no me molesta, pero si… incomoda.

Casi son las 3 pm, eso significa que Lillian ya vendrá. La semana pasada Rosalie vino casi llorando porque la niña había estado enferma nada grave, pero ella quiere demasiado a su hija e igual Emmett cuando se trata de su familia es la persona mas sobreprotectora que conozco.

El teléfono sonó- Doctor su cita de las 3 PM, ya se encuentra aquí- era Heidi con un tono de voz falso que solo ocupaba conmigo, pero en verdad creo que estaba enojada, siempre era así cuando un paciente venia…. Bueno la madre de los pacientes.

-déjalos que entren-dije.

-Esta bien-dijo.

Me levante arreglar la camilla para sentar a Lillian aquí y poder ver como se encontraba de salud.

Alguien toco la puerta - Doctor aquí está la paciente -dijo la enfermera.

-Gracias Heidi-dije dándome la vuelta esperando ver a Rosalie con la niña - Puedes retirarte –pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que la persona que estaba ahí no era Rosalie sino Bella, que se veía endemoniadamente hermosa con esa ropa.

-¡Tío! – Exclamo Lillian corriendo hacia mí.

-Lillian -dije elevándola en mis brazos- ¿como se encuentra la niña más linda?

-Bien –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿y tu madre? –pregunte.

-Tenía que trabajar y me pidió le hiciera el favor de traerla -dijo Bella respondiendo a mi pregunta.

Lillian se acercó a mi oído, me susurro habiéndome sonreír. –Mami no esta tlabajando, es plan de tía Ali.

La lleve a la camilla que había arreglado y empecé a chequear su salud; Al parecer esta curada por completo… bueno casi, pero aun así no se debe descuidar.

-Le diré a Rose que la niña ya esta bien -dijo con una tímida sonrisa– entonces…. Nosotras nos retiramos- dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera! – Dije -¿podemos hablar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Soy un estúpido, le dije que habláramos pero no pensé que le iba a decir, solo fue un impulso y ahora aquí sentada junto a la mujer mas bella que he visto jamás, en el cuarto de juego del hospital; tengo que decir algo pero que…

-creo –dijimos al unísono.

-habla tu primero –dijo.

-ah… creo -dije haciendo una pausa- que deberíamos empezar otra vez… como si lo que paso ese día nunca sucedió -"¿Por qué dije eso?" pensé.

-¿Qué? –pregunto confusa.

-Lo que quiero decir es que empecemos de cero –Mentí, en verdad no quiero olvidar.

-Creo…que me parece bien –dijo, haciéndome sentir un dolor en el pecho - ¡ya es tarde! –Dijo mirando hacia su reloj- me tengo que ir –se levante y empezó a caminar

-Bella déjame terminar –dije agarrándola de la muñeca- es la primera vez que quiero hacer las cosas bien… no se si tal vez ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

¿Y si dice que no? Que tal si piensa que soy un completo idiota, por decirle que olvidara y después que si quería salir.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto.

-Puede que suene algo anticuado en esta época –dije por que en verdad lo era –pero quiero que empecemos bien, con citas y cosas así.

-Me…-no pude oír su repuesta por el maldito teléfono- es Alice… tengo que contestar- dijo.

-Adelante aquí te espero- dije y ella se alejó para contestar.

Yo me acerque a Lillian que se encontraba jugando y me senté en el suelo junto a ella.

-¿A que te referías con que fue plan de Alice?-pregunte.

-Esto -dijo señalando la habitación o más bien creo que se refería a la situación, en verdad es una niña inteligente.

-Así que Rose y tía Alice lo planearon -dije mirando a Bella, la cual se veía un poco Molesta al teléfono, me pregunto porque.

Alice y sus planes desde pequeña ha sido así, actuando como cupido, pero le agradezco esta vez o si no creo que nunca podría haber dado el siguiente paso.

-Alice dijo que te invitara mañana a su casa –dijo Bella, poniéndose a la altura de Lillian.

-¿Cuándo volvió? –pregunte.

-Ayer –respondió.

-¿A que hora es lo de mañana?

-A las 5 pm.

-¿Tu iras? -pregunte, ella asintió con la cabeza, haciéndome sonreír- entonces ahí estaré.

* * *

**Si notaron cuando Lillian habla no puede pronunciar la "R", no se preocupen, no crean que no puedo diferenciar la L de la R, solo que es una niña de entr años por lo que trate... que hablara mas infantil. **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, diganme en los reviews** **que piensa de la historia(sean sincero, no me importa), me encantaria que me dieran ideas, es mi primer fic y no se muy bien** **que camino le podria dar a la historia**..


	9. Capitulo 9- ¿Verdad o Reto?

**Los personajes obviamente no son mios, sino de la autor de la saga twilight "Stephenie Meyer". Este es mi primer Fic, contiene un poco de "LEMMON". Lamento haberme retrasado pero ya saben como es la falta de inspiracion; siempre me digo que tengo que decirles que en mi perfil estan las imagenes de la ropa o de los autos que menciono en los capitulo.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

**BPOV**

Soy una maldita cobarde por no haber contestado la pregunta que me hizo, si solo el teléfono no hubiera sonado… tal vez habría dicho que si, pero soy tan estúpida, me quedare solo toda mi vida con siete gatos tal y como dijo Alice.

-maldita televisión que no trasmite nada bueno- reclame, al pasar los canales sin ver que estaban dando en ello- bueno… al menos lo veré mañana.

Gracias Alice, sino fuera por esa enana creo que nunca, pero nunca hubiera hablado con Edward, no por que no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque me da una vergüenza más grande que el Everest.

Sé que las cosas cursis de amor no son lo mio, no digo que no me gustaría que me den chocolate -algo que amaría- o me digan un "te quiero", por que creo que a la mayoría de las mujeres nos gusta ese tipo de atenciones, las cuales nunca he podido sentir; Tal vez si nunca me hubiera enterado de lo idiota que era Jacob, lo habría experimentado, aunque fuera una mentira.

-¡Que aburrido! – me exclame, porque en serio esto es lo que no me gusta de los viernes, me la paso encerrada todo el día…al menos hoy lo vi, solo recordarlo me pone una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tienes un mensaje – sonó la alarma de mi teléfono, que se encontraba en la mesita de la sala, lo agarre y vi el mensaje.

_"¿Qué fue lo que interrumpí?". _Alice y su curiosidad más profunda que el mar.

_"Nada, solo estaba hablando con Edward". _Conteste sabiendo que no quedaría satisfecha con esa respuesta_. _

_"Eso ni Renée se lo cree"._

_"Me pidió que tuviéramos una cita". _

El teléfono empezó a sonar con el molesto tono que he puesto cuando Alice me habla.

-Hola-dije.

-¡Te pidió que salieran! – Dijo muy emocionada, como si fuera a ella a la que se lo habían pedido- ¿Y que dijiste?

-Gracias a cierta personita que arruino el momento, no pude contestar.

-ooooooh -dijo alargando mucho la o –lo siento Bella.

-No importa, de todos modos mañana lo veré.

-Déjame recompensártelo.

-Ya te dije que no importa.

-Mañana, te ayudare arreglarte-dijo.

-supongo que no me puedo negarme-dije sabiendo que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, nadie puede hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Ya entendiste –dijo haciéndome rodar los ojos- te veo mañana, Adiós.

-Adiós -dije y colgué.

"Mañana será un día largo, será mejor que descanse" Pensé.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**¡ALICE! -Grite- no me pondré ese vestido.

-¿Por qué no? -pregunto – se te vera genial.

-es demasiado corto -reclame.

-eso no es cierto, hasta una monja lo puede ocupar.

-No sé cuales crees que son las monjas, pero no son esa que se ponen en la avenida.

-¿Bella acaso me odias? –Dijo de forma dramática y con un puchero- yo siempre todo lo que hago, lo hago por tu bien.

-No pongas esa cara…-dije al ver la cara de Alice- esta bien, me lo pondré pero es última vez que te dejo escoger mi ropa.

-Algún día vendrás donde mi llorando para que te vista -dijo, haciéndome rodar los ojos-toma.

Agarre el vestido y me dirigí al baño para ponérmelo; el vestido me quedaba pegado, era de dos colores (lila pálido y negro) tenia escote cuadrado, me llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad de mis muslos casi dejando ver mi ropa interior (me veía como una puta), me dio unos zapatos de tacón rojos que podrían hacerme caer y quebrarme las piernas en cualquier segundo.

-¡Dios! –Exclamo dando saltitos y aplaudiéndose- soy una genio.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte mía.

-Cuando Edward te vea se le parara el corazón…-dijo haciendo una pausa- o tal vez otra cosa.

Sentí como mi rostro se sonrojo ante ese comentario. _"Eso no estaría mal"_ Pensé.

-Vamos -dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos- o llegare tarde a la cena que organizo.

Estoy nerviosa, no sé que cara poner o que decir enfrente de él, hago como que si no me acuerdo de lo de ayer… o empiezo una conversación sobre eso.

-¿Qué piensa? –pregunto Alice que se encontraba manejando, al ver que no me podía mantener quieta en el asiento del copiloto.

-No sé que hacer.

-¿Sobre que?

-sobre Edward, no se como actuar enfrente de él.

-No actúes solo se tu misma.

-¿y si no le gusta como soy?

-Bella, eres una gran persona muchos hombres matarían por estar contigo.

-Jacob, Kevin y Diego, ¿que hay de ellos?-dije recordando a esos idiotas con los que Salí en la universidad.

-Aunque no conocí a Jacob, sé que fue un idiota que no valoro lo que tu le dabas, Kevin y Diego eran unos estúpidos que solo pensaban en sexo, pero tu nunca les tuviste la confianza como para llegar a ese punto, lo cual fue mejor porque eran unos estúpidos.

-Es verdad, fueron unos idiotas que pensaban con las bolas -dije riéndome.

-Hasta que conociste a Edward.

-y despertar algo que dormía muy en el fondo.

-Exacto.

-¿Pero crees que este bien con alguien como yo?

- Estoy totalmente segura -dijo- además eres perfecta para el.

-En serio -dije sonriendo, Alice siempre sabe hacerme enojar y también sabe hacerme sonreír- Gracias Alice, eres la mejor.

-Lo se -respondió segura de si misma.

La casa de Alice era grande pero no como una mansión, pero mucho mas grande (demasiado) que mi apartamento; según Alice es la casa perfecta para ellos, tiene 5 habitaciones todas en el segundo piso cada habitación con un baño (cada uno tenia lava manos, ducha y tina), un comedor, cocina, una pequeña biblioteca, otro baño pero en el primer piso y una sala hermosa al estilo de Alice, en la cual cabrían unas no se 10 o 12 persona.

Al parecer se le ocurrió la idea de invitar a unos compañeros de la universidad entre ellos Lauren, Mike, Jessica, Paul y Jared; También a unos amigos de Jasper que se llaman Peter y Charlotte-

-Que linda casa tienes- dijo Lauren con su voz de puta, que se encontraba sentada en el sillón grande de la sala, junto a Jessica.

-Gracias- dijo Alice con tono antipático, no entiendo la razón por la cual las invito- Y cuéntenme que han hecho mientras estuve en mi luna de miel – pero creo saber la razón solo quiere echarles en cara que ella esta casada y ellas son una putas solterona.

Y empezaron hablar de un puño de cosas que no entendí ni quería entender. Jasper se encontraba hablando con Peter y Charlotte, Emmett hablaba con Mike y Paul. Rose estaba en la cocina arreglando no sé que de la comida-lo cual tendría que hacer Alice- y yo me encontraba sentada junto a Alice, esperando que el apareciera.

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ya son las 6:30 y no ha venido, tal vez ni quería venir.

-Bella, ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto Mike, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Bien ¿y tu? –pregunte aunque en verdad no me importa.

-También, me preguntaba si…-gracias a Dios fue interrumpido.

-Mike- dijo Jessica con una estúpida sonrisa y se me quedo viendo con cara de odio- Bella.

-Jessica -dijimos al unísono, "Gracias por salvarme".

-te ves bien – dije, aunque no me había fijado que traía puesto.

-Gracias... tu también- dijo pero sé que no lo pensaba, voltio a ver a Mike- Te ves muy bien Mike.

-Gracias…-dijo este un poco incomodo.

Jessica no dejo que el me hablara y yo daba gracias a Dios por salvarme. Todos se divertían o al menos la mayoría –yo no era uno de ellos- hablaban de todo los que les pasado desde que no graduamos.

El timbre sonó y mi corazón empezó acelerarse – Yo voy- dije pero nadie se dio cuenta, trate de caminar algo rápido pero con estos tacones es imposible; abrí la puerta y ahí estaba.

-Bella…-dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza -a…a te ves… wow… hermosa

Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban- Gracias… pasa.

- Lo siento por llegar tarde -dijo- tuve muchas citas en el consultorio.

-no hay problema -dije con una sonrisa- todavía no hemos cenado.

Entramos a la sala, todos nos voltearon a ver. Alice se levanto y nos dijo que pasáramos al comedor; no podía dejar de verlo, mis ojos no querían mirar a otro lado y al parecer no era la única, Lauren y Jessica se lo comían con la mirada, pero mas la estúpida urgida de Lauren, si no estuviéramos aquí seguramente ella ya lo hubiera violado.

La cena estuvo deliciosa lo mejor fue ver la cara de odio de Lauren cuando Edward se sentó junto a mi. Nos dirigimos otra vez a la sala, Alice nos dio una cerveza a todos y empezaron hablar otra vez.

-¿Por qué no hacemos un juego? – grito Emmett.

-¿como cual? – pregunto Rose.

-mmm… no lo se- contesto Emmett.

- Que tal "Verdad o Reto" – sugirió Alice.

-Por Dios Alice, ya no somos unos adolecente- dijo Rose.

-y eso que tiene que ver, tampoco somos unos ancianos –dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Por mi esta bien -dijo Lauren, sin quitar su venenosa mirada de Edward.

Jessica, Mike, Paul, Peter, Charlotte y hasta Jasper estuvieron de acuerdo por lo que no podía decir que no; Movieron los muebles y nos sentamos en el suelo, por desgracia la perra de Lauren me gano y se sentó junto a Edward, no me quedo otra más que sentarme enfrente de él, porque su otro lado estaba ocupado.

-Bueno las reglas creo que ya se las saben -dijo Alice – solo escogen verdad o reto y otro te pregunta.

La botella empezó a girar:

Jessica a Paul.

-¿Verdad o Reto? –pregunto Jessica.

-Verdad.

- ok… ¿Alguna vez lo harías con alguien de tu propio sexo?

-Que… diablos no – respondió Paul, causando que todos se rieran.

Mike a Rosalie.

-¿Verdad o Reto?

-Verdad.

- ¿Que talla de copa eres? – pregunto Mike.

- C – contesto Rose sin una pizca de vergüenza.

Emmett a Lauren.

-¿Verdad o Reto?

-Reto.

-te reto a que llames a este numero -dijo dándole el numero- y si te responde una mujer finjas que eres la amante de su esposo, preguntas por el, di cualquier nombre y cuando te diga que ese no es su esposo, le dices que te equivocaste de numero.

Lauren saco su teléfono y marco – Bueno amor -dijo- te he extrañado mucho- no puedo creer que se halla atrevido- ¿Quién habla? -pregunto- ¡la esposa!… ¿y se encuentra Harry ahí?... ¡su esposo no se llama así! -dijo con un tono sorprendido- bueno… me equivoque de número, Adiós.

Toda la sala estallo en risa, nadie…no en verdad creo que todos sabían que ella seria capaz.

Peter a Edward.

-¿Verdad o Reto?

-Verdad.

-¿a que edad perdiste tu virginidad?

-a los 15 años- respondió tranquilamente, me pregunto quien habrá sido tal vez su primer amor.

Lauren a mi.

-¿Verdad o Reto?

-Verdad.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la persona con quien perdiste la virginidad? –pregunto, mis mejillas estaba rojas otra vez.

Mierda no pudo preguntarme otra cosa, no puedo decirlo enfrente de todos y lo haría si la persona con la que lo perdí no estuviera aquí.

-a…a –tartamudee.

-No puedes respondernos - asentí- entonces te reto… a que beses a Mike.

-¿Qué? – esa estúpida mujer, de todas las persona a él.

-Dices la verdad o besas a Mike, tú escoges.

"¿Qué hago?", mierda. Me levante y empecé a caminar lentamente hacia Mike, este se levanto muy feliz, Lauren se reía de mi, Jessica me mataba con la mirada y no podía voltear a ver a Edward.

Estaba justo enfrente de Mike, este se acercaba lentamente a mi rostro, en ese momento solo pensaba que solo serian unos 5 segundos y me podría ir a sentar otra vez; cuando los labios de Mike estaba a centímetros de los míos, alguien me jalo del brazo derecho y me puso contra sus labios.

Se separo un poco de mi -me di cuenta que Edward fue el que me beso - y me volvió a besar, pero esta vez le correspondí poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y este en mi cintura acercándome mas a él, haciéndome olvidar todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor.

-Búsquense un cuarto -grito Emmett, haciéndonos reaccionar.

"Buena idea" pensé.

-Alice la comida estuvo deliciosa – dijo Edward- pero nos tenemos que ir.

No espero la respuesta, solo empezó a caminar hacia la puerta llevándome a mí de la mano. Lauren tenia una cara de asesina en serie y Mike una cara de miedo -como si estuviera viendo una película de terror- pero no me importo solo seguí a Edward hasta su auto.

Este me abrió la puerta de su auto y empezó avanzar.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, diganme en los reviews** **que piensa de la historia(sean sincero, no me importa), me encantaria que me dieran ideas, es mi primer fic y no se muy bien** **que camino le podria dar a la historia**...

**Por cierto Lilian esta con sus abuelos (Esme y Carlisle) aunque no lo escriba, no crean que la dejan solo en casa.**

**¿reviews?**


	10. Capitulo 10- La mejor mañana

**Los personajes obviamente no son mios, sino de la autor de la saga twilight "Stephenie Meyer". Este es mi primer Fic, contiene un poco de "LEMMON". Lamento haberme retrasado pero ya saben como es la falta de inspiracion y ademas el colegio no me deja con tanto trabajo que nos dejan. tratare de actualizar cada dos semanas.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

CAPITULO 10

No se cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que salimos de la casa de Alice, lo único que se es que hemos estado dando vueltas por toda la ciudad sin rumbo alguno; Al principio me dio miedo la manera en que Edward maneja, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando un poco aunque no puedo evitar sostener el asiento con todas mis fuerzas.

-Edward –dije tratando de llamar su atención, lo cual no funciono- ¡Edward!

-eh –dijo sorprendido- ¿Qué?

-¿Adonde vamos? – pregunte al ver que estábamos cerca del Central Park.

-No se… -respondió mientras detenía el auto- Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-por sacarte así- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-No importa -dije sonrojándome por la forma en la que me miraba- de todas maneras estaba un poco incom...

-¿porque no quisiste responder a la pregunta de Lauren? –pregunto interrumpiéndome.

-por que… es privado.

-¿o acaso querías besar a ese idiota? –pregunto enojado.

-claro que no -conteste rápidamente.

-entonces, ¿Por qué no contestaste?

-es demasiado… vergonzoso –dije sintiendo como mi mejillas se empezaban a calentar.

-solo es un nombre, ¿Qué de vergonzoso hay en decir un nombre?

-es vergonzoso... p... por que e… esa persona…-dije tartamudeando- estaba ahí.

-¿Te acostaste con uno de ello? –pregunto causándome una expresión de sorpresa y asco el solo hecho de estar con cualquiera de ello.

-¡Dios no! –Exclame -¡Eres tu!

-yo… a h ¿Q...Que? – pregunto tartamudeando.

-tu fuiste, el primero –susurre bajando la mirada y mordiendo mi labio inferior. Acerco su mano derecha y levanto mi mentón haciendo que nuestras miradas se conectaran, lentamente puso sus labios sobre los míos. El beso al principio era lento y dulce, introdujo su lengua provocando que el beso se intensificara; posiciono su mano izquierda en mi muslo casi llegando a mi zona intima.

-Ed…Edward…-dije jadeando - Estamos en tu auto.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa? –pregunto mientras aceleraba otra vez, yo solo pude asentir.

Pasamos por unas cuantas calles hasta llegar al Edificio San Remo. Entro al parqueo y se estaciono en el primer puesto que encontró, me abrió la puerta y me ofreció su mano, la cual sostuve muy feliz. Nos dirigimos al ascensor y presiono el botón que nos llevaría al piso 19; No éramos los únicos adentro del ascensor, una pareja de ancianos se dirigía al piso 10.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor de cerraron en el piso 19, Edward empezó a camina –agarrando mi mano- hasta que llegamos a una puerta la cual abrió. Nuestras manos todavía se encontraban entrelazadas por lo que jalo de ella acercándome mas a él, llevo su otra maño a mi mejilla, la cual acaricio con mucha dulzura.

- Bienvenida a mi casa –Dijo dándome un beso en los labios- Ven vamos.

El apartamento o al menos la sala era innecesariamente espaciosa con grandes ventanas con vista al Central Park, sillones finos, una televisión plasma y muchas otras cosas caras, la cocina estaba conectada con la sala haciendo que el lugar se viera mas grande. Caminamos hasta las escaleras que conectaban al segundo piso en donde pude ver 4 puertas-seguramente los dormitorios-.

Entramos en la segunda puerta. Lo primero que pude ver fue la cama King –demasiado grande para una persona-, dos sillones enfrente de una ventana-la cual estaba cerrada por la cortina- y dos puertas más.

-Te gusta –dijo muy cerca de mi oído al ver como contemplaba el gran cuarto.

- es muy hermoso -dije volteándome.

Me acerque a el para poder besarlo, puse mis maños en su nuca atrayéndolo mas a mi, puso una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi trasero. Desabotone su camisa dejando su torneado torso al descubierto, de igual forma el se deshizo de mi vestido dejándome solo en la ropa interior de encaje -que Alice me obligo a ocupar-.

-Te dije que quería tener citas y esas cosas pero no creo soportar mas tiempo sin poder tocarte –dijo en mi oído, llevo sus labios a mi cuello, empezó a besarlo y mordisquearlo haciéndome gemir.

Deslizo sus labios hasta el encaje de mi brassier, llevo sus manos a mi espalda en donde lo desabrocho dejando mis pechos al descubierto; Puso sus labios en mi pecho derecho y empezó a lamerlo y mordisquearlo, con su mano izquierda atendió mi otro pecho.

Sujete su rostro, mis labios se situaron sobre los suyos, introdujo su lengua. Torpemente lleve mis manos a su cinturón y desabotone el molesto pantalón. Coloque mi mano sobre su excitado miembro y empecé a masajearlo sobre la ropa haciendo que gimiera en mi boca.

-Be… lla – dijo jadeando. Me agache y quede enfrente de su erección aun cubierta por el bóxer –Bella no tienes que hacerlo.

-Quiero… hacerlo –dije excitada. Quite la única prenda que faltaba para que estuviera totalmente desnudo; Lamí la punta de su miembro, sosteniéndolo con mis manos, las cuales movía alrededor de su erecto miembro mientras trataba de introducirlo completamente en mi boca.

-Bella- gruño poniendo sus maños en mi cabeza tratando de mantener el equilibrio- ¿esto no es un sueño verdad?

Me levanto del suelo, me puso en la orilla de la cama, tomo mis muslos para poder abrir mis piernas y se posiciono en medio de ellas. Llevo sus dedos a la orilla de mi ropa interior y con mucha habilidad las saco de mi cuerpo; Sus labios sobre mis pechos fueron bajando dejando una línea de besos sobre mi estomago, hasta llegar a mi zona intima.

-Ahh –Gemí al sentir su lengua en mi entrada, si seguía así podría enloquecer, deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y me recosté en mis codos- Edward…

Introdujo un dedo en mi- Mmmm – dijo mientras movía el dedo con mucha velocidad dentro y fuera de mí.

-Te… quiero dentro… de mi –Suplique, saco su dedo y busco en su pantalón un paquetito. Me jalo para quedar mas en la orilla de la cama.

Se puso el condón, llevo sus manos a mis muslos y abrió más mis piernas; Me penetro lentamente haciéndome arquear la espalda, envolví mis piernas en su cintura para profundizar las estocadas.

-ahh – gemí cuando aumento la velocidad de las estocadas; lleve mis manos a su nuca para sostenerme mejor, mientras el me sostenía de mi cadera- mas… Fuerte.

-Edward…-cuando el aumento la fuerza de sus estocadas haciéndolas mas profundas- me… vengo.

-Bella…-gimió en mi cuello aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas.

-AHH… Edward – Gemí gritando su nombre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo primero que vi al despertar fue el techo, el cual no es el de mi departamento, Mire a mi izquierda y ahí estaba. "Adonis" no solo era guapo cuando estaba despierto sino también cuando dormía, tenia una mano encima de mi estomago desnudo que me acercaba mas a él.

Trate de romper su agarre lo cual fue difícil pero lo logre, me senté en la orilla de la cama y mire para todos lados en busca de mi ropa. Tome mi ropa interior, me la puse, me levante y agarre la camisa de vestir de Edward que estaba el suelo, me la puse, abotone solo unos cuantos botones mientras caminaba para el baño.

**EPOV**

Me desperté, sin abrir los ojos busque a Bella en mi cama… pero estaba vacía ¿Acaso fue un sueño? Pero estoy desnudo… bueno normalmente duermo solo en bóxer. Me senté y vi para todos los lados, su ropa sigue en el suelo.

La puerta del baño se abrió, Bella traía puesta mi camisa que le llegaba mas arriba de la mitad de los muslos, dejando a la vista sus hermosas piernas, solo se había abotonado unos cuantos botones lo que hacia que me excitara.

Me levante lo más rápido que pude, me puse enfrente de ella, Lleve mis manos a su cintura y la bese. Deslice mis manos mas abajo para encontrarme con su trasero, la levante y ella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura; camine hasta la cama, en donde la puse encima de ella para poder besarla mejor.

Bella llevo sus manos a mi nuca, jalándome más hacia ella haciendo que el beso se profundizara. Con mi maño derecha toque su seño derecho, provocando que gimiera en mi boca.

Mordí su labio inferior antes de separar nuestros labios –Buenos días- dije besándola de nuevo.

-Buenos días- dijo esta cortando el beso. Llevo su mano a mi excitado miembro y empezó a moverla de arriba-abajo. Deslice mis labios a su cuello mientras solté un gemido.

-Quiero… estar… dentro de ti- dije jadeando, me separe de ella y busque en el primer cajo de mi mesa de noche un condón. La bese otra vez y la penetre de una sola estocada.

-Ahh- grito, puso sus manos en mi rostro y me beso, introdujo su lengua en mi boca. Acelere la velocidad de mis embestidas- me… vengo –dijo bella en mis labios.

-Hazlo… conmigo-dije disminuyendo la velocidad para hacerlas mas profundas y fuertes, esta acción provoco que la espalda de Bella se arqueara.

-Ahh- gimió.

Me deje caer encima de ella, puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho, abrace su cintura con mis brazo y ella llevo sus manos a mi cabello el cual acaricio.

Sin duda esa fue la mejor mañana que he vivido en toda mi vida y me encantaría volver a repetirla.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, diganme en los reviews** **que piensa de la historia(sean sincero, no me importa). Les agradesco de todo corazon a todos los que leen mi historia.**

**¿reviews?**


	11. Capitulo 11- No vacilare

**Los personajes obviamente no son mios, sino de la autor de la saga twilight "Stephenie Meyer". Este es mi primer Fic, contiene un poco de "LEMMON". Lamento haberme retrasado pero ya saben como es la falta de inspiracion y ademas el colegio no me deja con tanto trabajo que nos dejan. **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**EPOV**

Despertar con esta vista es lo mejor. _Mataría por volver a despertar así. _Ver su hermoso rostro, sus labios color rosa, sus largas pestañas, la blancura de su piel hace que no quiera cerrar mis ojos otra vez, creo que podría mantenerme despierto solo para oír su respiración y ver su sonrisa mientras duerme.

Me alegro haber ido el día de ayer a casa de Alice y verla en ese diminuto vestido aunque es mejor cuando no lo tiene puesto; verla allí y que esa mujer… la cual no me acuerdo como se llamaba le pusiera ese reto y que ella no hiciera nada me hizo enojar, primero por el hecho de que iba a besar al idiota de Newton, segundo el que no hiciera nada para impedirlo y tercero pero no menos importante que quisiera ocultar la persona a la cual le dio su virginidad.

No es que sea un hombre celoso… puede que un poco pero que puedo hacer, ella me atrae y pienso en ella casa día a cada hora, siento que me estoy enamorando o estoy enamorado, en realidad no lo sé.

Seguramente la enana se alegraría si Bella fuera mi novia, no solo ella también mis padres y mis amigos.

Me levante de la cama, y cubrí con la sabana el hermoso cuerpo de Bella que se encontraba totalmente desnudo ante mis ojos. Haber hecho el amor tan temprano la había dejado cansada, sin embargo en mí tuvo el efecto contrario.

Por suerte hoy es domingo no voy a trabajar así que cuando mi bella durmiente abra los ojos le pediré que salgamos algún lado a dar un paseo y le pediré que sea mi novia.

Después de darme una ducha rápida me vestí y me dirigí a la cocina. Empecé a preparar el desayuno para Bella pero el maldito teléfono interrumpió mi buena acción.

-Mierda Alice ¿Qué quieres tan temprano? –pregunte enojado de alguna forma pude ponerme el teléfono en el oído sin sostenerlo con mis manos, las cueles trataban de hacer maromas con la cacerola.

-¡Temprano! Temprano mis cachetes -dijo haciéndome rodar los ojos-, son las 10 de la mañana, normalmente tu hora de levantarte es a las 7.

-sí, sí ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Bella está contigo verdad?

-¿y por qué crees eso?

-Edward, si no te acuerdas el día de ayer saliste tan jodidamente rápido casi arrancándole el brazo.

-pero podría haberla llevado a su casa.

-A claro y perder la oportunidad de estar con ella.

-Eres irritante.

-lo sé, pero sigo siento tu hermanita querida.

-Bella está conmigo- dije.

-¿Está contigo o en tu cama?

-Si ya sabes para que peguntas- dije mientras sacaba el último pancake de la cacerola.

-Solo quería saber si mi mejor amiga estaba bien.

-Y ser la primera en saber que fue lo que dije e hice.

-De todos modos ya lo se -dijo de manera arrogante. _Me esta copiando_.

-¿Cómo? –pregunte.

-Son muy predecibles.

-Alice- dije con tono serio- ¿Por qué Bella no quiso decir el nombre de la persona con la que perdió su virginidad?

-¡Que en serio!- exclamo con su voz gritona- ¿estas bromeando?

-Yo siempre soy serio, te acuerdas soy doctor-dije sintiéndome orgulloso de mi carrera.

Alice soltó un suspiro- siempre supe que eras lento pero no para tanto-dijo un tanto irritada- La respuesta es más que obvia pero te ayudare a despejarte la mente porque seguramente has de estar pensando en las diferentes razones del porqué.

-Pues dilo rápido- dije impaciente.

-Tú y ella hace un mes, ahora analiza eso -dijo y corto la llamada antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo más.

_¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?_ En serio Alice tiene razón soy un puto lento que no entiende los sentimientos de las mujeres, peor a la persona que me gusta.

-Edward –dijo la bella voz de mi bella durmiente, bajando las escaleras.

-Buenos días -dije sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia ella y tome su mano para acercarla a mi y darle un beso en los labios.

-Me tome la molestia de ocupar tu baño -dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-No importa -dije llevándola a la mesa para que desayunara- hice el desayuno ¿te gustan los pancakes?

-Me encantan –dijo sonriendo. Dio el primer bocado a sus pancakes- Mmmm ¿Tu los hicistes?

-Si –conteste con mucho orgullo por mi creación.

-Están deliciosos.

-Bella –dije haciendo que ella me volteara a ver- ¿te gustaría salir el día de hoy conmigo?

-si me encantaría… pero.

-¿Pero que? –interrogue preocupado.

-Me gustaría pasar a mi apartamento primero y así cambiarme de ropa.

-No hay problema –dije aliviado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ven entra no te quedes en la puerta- dijo Bella con una sonrisa- ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-No, estoy bien

-Entonces siéntate en lo que me cambio- dijo y se dirigió a una la que cerró rápidamente.

El apartamento era pequeño creo que lo podría recorrer todo en 6 segundos, pero me alegro que viva sola y no con algún idiota. La sala y la cocina estaba separadas solo por un mueble en donde se encontraba el lava manos y cajones; La sala tenia dos sillones, en el que me encontraba y uno pequeño, enfrente de mi había una mesita y mas adelante una televisión, en la parte de atrás se encontraba una librera llena de libros.

-Lo siento –dijo Bella haciéndome reaccionar de mi análisis- te hice espera mucho.

-No importa, valió la pena -dije mirando la ropa que se había puesto, llevaba una camisa cuello redondo sin mangas de color azul con rayas blancas, un pantalón beige que se pegaba a sus largas piernas, unas zapatillas negras y una cartera negra, se había arreglado su cabello en una coleta con mechones sueltos- te ves hermosa.

-Gracias –dijo sonrojándose.

-Nos vamos –dije agarrando su mano para entrelazarla con la mía.

Charlar con Bella en el camino fue muy entretenido ella es muy graciosa, inocente e inteligente. Me entere de que ella es de un pueblo llamado Forks y vino a New York a estudiar Literatura porque es lo que mas le apasiona.

-¿Por qué decidiste estudiar medicina? –pregunto dándole un sorbo a su moka helado.

-Me encantan los niños –respondí- y me gusta ayudar, así que cuando estaba en mi último año del instituto decidí lo que quería hacer con mi vida.

- ¿Y nunca te has arrepentido de tu profesión?

-Ni una sola vez –respondí con mucho orgullo- cuéntame tú ¿Por qué escogiste literatura?

-desde que tengo memoria mi pasión a sido la lectura -dijo sonriendo- me encanta descubrir un nuevo mundo en cada libro y por eso escogí literatura quiero enseñarles a las personas muchos tipos de libros.

-eso me parece ge…-dije sin poder acabar la oración.

-¿Edward Cullen? –Dijo una voz femenina que me resultaba un poco familiar- que casualidad.

-Kate –dije levantándome para saludar- ¿Cómo has estado?

-muy bien- dijo sonriendo y enseñando su anillo- ¿y tú cuéntame que ha sido de ti?

-bueno mi vida… ha sido productiva ahora soy pediatra.

-que bien por ti – dijo sonriéndome y volteando a ver a Bella.

-¡OH! Kate ella es Isabella Swan -dije presentándolas- Bella ella es Kate Denali.

-Mucho gusto –dijeron las dos.

-¿te gustaría sentarte con nosotros? –ofreció Bella.

-Me encantaría pero mi esposo esta afuera esperándome.

-Ha sido un gusto volver a verte.

-el gusto es mio y me ha encantando conocerte –dijo mirando a Bella y luego me miro otra vez, se acercó un poco para hablar en voz baja- Te tengo que pedir perdón por lo de mi hermana.

-Kate es ya es pasado.

-lo se, es solo que nunca pude decírtelo.

-Ya eso quedo en el pasado y ahora quiero que ella sea mi futuro- susurre para que Bella no me oyera.

-Me alegro por ti -dijo abrazándome y susurro algo en mi oído- bueno Adiós, fue un gusto conocerte Bella.

-El gusto fue mio- contesto esta.

Nos quedamos viendo como Kate salía de la cafetería y se reunía con su esposo.

-¿Quién era ella? –Pregunto Bella.

-Una amiga, que no había visto desde hace años.

-Mmmm es simpática-dijo sonriendo.

-Nos vamos -dije mirando su vaso vacío.

-Claro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de la cafetería nos dirigimos al cine en donde vimos una comedia pero no me acuerdo de que trataba, también fuimos a cenar pero en toda la cena me sentí perdido y la razón de eso fueron las palabras de Kate.

-Bueno aquí me quedo- dijo Bella cuando pare enfrente de su apartamento.

-Lo siento –dije mirándola a los ojos- estuve distante después de charlar con Kate.

-No hay problemas –dijo sonriendo dulcemente- Tu tienes tu pasado y yo tengo el mio ¿o No?

-¿Dónde estabas hace 10 años? –pregunte mientras me acercaba para besarla.

-No se tal vez leyendo historias de princesas – contesto sonriendo y dándome otro beso.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta –dije serio – sé que es muy rápido, que apenas nos conocemos pero de eso se tratan las relaciones, son para conocerse y aceptarse tal y como son…

-Edward respira –dijo sonriendo al ver que hablaba muy rápido y sin respirar(No por nada Alice es mi hermana).

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

-Me encantaría –dijo sonrojándose, acerque mi rostro y le di un beso en los labios al que ella correspondió con la mis pasión de este- ¿te gustaría entrar?

-Claro- conteste. Salimos del auto y entramos al edificio.

Entramos al apartamento, no mas la puerta se cerro nuestros labios se juntaron en un apasionado e intenso beso. Lleve mi mano derecha a su coleta y la deshice, sus rizos cayeron en cascada por su espalda, mi otra mano se situó en la curva de su cintura apretándola mas a mi erecto miembro. Ella desplazo una de sus manos a mi cuello y jugo con mi cabello, su otra mano de deslizo por mi abdomen hasta mi cinturón el cual quito y desabotono mi pantalón.

Me quito la camisa por lo que tuvimos que romper el beso, llevo sus manos a mi pantalón y lo deslizo hacia abajo con mucha rapidez y habilidad, dejándome solo en mi bóxer.

Salí de mi pantalón y me acerque a ella para hacer el mismo proceso. Comencé con su camisa de rayas, baje mas abajo hasta su pantalón hasta que al fin la tuve solo en ropa interior.

-Vamos -dijo empezando a caminar hacia una de las dos puertas, me agache para sacar un paquetito de mi pantalón y la seguí con la mirada en su trasero respingado, se dio cuenta que la miraba y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Entramos al cuarto. Lleve mis labios a los suyos, quite su brassier; Caminamos hasta la cama sin romper el beso. Deje que se acostara en la cama para así deshacerme de mi bóxer, me posicione encima de ella sin dejar caer mi peso.

Con mi mano derecha acaricie su pecho derecho mientras mi boca atendía su otro pecho lamiéndolo, chupándolo y mordiéndolo. Mi boca fue bajando dejando una línea de besos por su vientre hasta llegar a su braguita, que no fue problema arrancar. Puse mis manos en sus muslos para abrirlas, lleve mis dedos a su estrecha cavidad.

-ahh –gimió arqueándose.

Lleve mi boca a su intimidad la cual empecé a besar, lamer, morder e introducir mi lengua –Edward –grito excitada- te quiero dentro –suplico.

Rompí el paquetito y me puse el condón en mi duro y excitado miembro. Lleve mi pene a su entrada e introduje lentamente la punta provocando que Bella gimiera y se arquera dejando a la vista sus deliciosos pechos los cuales lamí mientras entraba completamente en ella.

Envolvió sus piernas en mi cintura – más… rápido –pidió jadeando, acelere rápidamente mis embestidas- ahh Edward- dijo llevando sus manos a mi nuca y me acerco para besarme apasionadamente.

Lo único que se podía escuchar en la habitación eran nuestros gemidos y el frenético choque entre nuestros cuerpos que aceleraban cada vez más.

-Ed…. Edward me… vengo –gimió antes de llegar al clímax.

-Hazlo conmigo –dije besándola y bajando la velocidad haciendo más profundas las estocadas.

-Ahh –exploto antes de ser callada por mis labios que no querían soltarla.

Salí de ella y me acosté a su lado, puse una de mis manos en su cintura y la otra en su cabeza, la acerque a mí para darle un beso en los labios.

Cerró sus ojos que batallaban por seguir abiertos hasta que ya no pudieron más y yo hice lo mismo.

Esa noche me propuse que las palabras de Kate no me harían vacilar en mi decisión. _"Ella esta en la ciudad_". No me hará dudar de mis sentimientos por Mi Bella.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, diganme en los reviews** **que piensa de la historia(sean sincero, no me importa). Les agradesco de todo corazon a todos los que leen mi historia.**

**Me he tardado en actualizar por que estoy trabajando en otra historia (vean mi perfil).**

**¿reviews?**


	12. Mejor prevenir que lamentar

**Los personajes obviamente no son mios, sino de la autor de la saga twilight "Stephenie Meyer". Contiene un poco de "LEMMON". Lamento haberme retrasado pero he estado muy ocupada con la escuela. Espero que les guste. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

**BPOV**

Gracias a la increíble sesión de sexo, quede totalmente cansada, pero después de haber descansado mas de lo necesario y darme cuenta que hoy es lunes lo que significa ir al maldito trabajo, sigo tratando de levantarme pero no puedo dejar de verlo.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan guapo? No puedo dejar de verlo, todo él es grandioso y a pesar de que lo conozco desde hace poco estoy mas que segura que quiero estar con el, no solo por su físico, todo de el me atrae; es un caballero por lo que obviamente es amable, una persona dedicada y tenemos mucho en común.

Nunca pensé estar en esta situación, después de lo de Jacob creí que iba a vivir amargada toda la vida -por esa decepción amorosa- pero ahora me doy cuenta cuan estúpida e inmadura era.

Son las 6:30 de la mañana y sigo tratando de levantarme, pero me es imposible primero por que no quiero y segundo por que Edward tiene un fuerte agarre en mi cintura.

-Edward –Susurre en su pecho.

-Mmmm – Me apretó aun más a su pecho- Cinco minutos más.

-Aunque me encantaría quedarme todo el día así -En serio- tenemos que ir a trabajar.

El contacto de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, hizo que mi deseo de no ir a trabajar fuera inmenso. Y no era la única, ya que podía sentirlo contra mi vientre.

-En serio ¿quieres dejarme así? –mordisqueo el lóbulo de mi oreja provocando que un gemido… bueno un grito saliera de mi boca, la comisura de sus labios subió hacia la derecha, cuando estaba a centímetros de mi rostro. Me dio un beso en la frente, en la nariz y por ultimo en los labios, mordió mi labio inferior y después lo lamio. Abrí un poco mi boca y no tardo en introducir su lengua, el beso se fue intensificando – Te deseo Bella.

-Ahhh – gemí cuando llevo sus labios a la curva de mi cuello.

-¿Dónde quieres que empiece? ¿Arriba o Abajo? - Se posiciono entre mis piernas. Sus manos tocaba todo desde mis pechos hasta mis muslos, su boca besaba mis labios, cuello, pezones y se deslizaba aun más abajo- Abajo.

Llevo sus manos a mis muslos y abrió mis piernas un poco más. Llevo sus labios a mis muslos, fue dejando línea de besos y mordidas a lo largo del camino hasta llegar a mis pliegues.

-Ed… Edward- Dije casi suplicando. Metió uno de sus dedos al mismo tiempo que su lengua lamia, chupaba y mordía mi clítoris. Introdujo otro de sus dedos, los movía con mucha rapidez al mismo tiempo que su lengua se adentraba en mi cavidad. Deslice mis manos hasta su cabeza y jalaba su cabello cada vez que me hacia estremecer de placer – M… más- dije jadeando. _Me estoy convirtiendo en una adicta al sexo_. Pero con un hombre como el quien no se haría adicto. Todo de él me es adictivo, su voz, sus hermosos ojos, su cabello cobrizo, su forma de hacerme sentir especial.

- Las cosas buenas llegan a los que esperan- Dijo sin dejar de mover sus dedos. Llevo la mano que no estaba ocupando a mis pechos y empezó a masajearlos sin verlos.

-Ahh n…no soporto más.

-Hazlo nena- su experta lengua no dejo de moverse hasta que yo llegue al clímax con un grito de placer- Ahora los dos.

_¿Los dos? ¿De que esta hablando?_

Con mucha rapidez y habilidad se elevo hasta mis labios, y sin dejarme reaccionar me beso con desesperación a lo que respondí de la misma manera. Mis manos en su cabello, mis piernas rodeando su cintura, sus manos al lado de mi cabeza y nuestros jadeos se oían por toda la habitación. Su mano derecha se movió hasta una de las tres almohadas y busco algo debajo de ella.

-Mmmm ¿Por qué había un condón debajo de mi almohada?

- Es mejor prevenir que lamentar – sonrió y me volvió a besar. Le quite el condón, lo rompí y lo puse en su miembro, pude oír como maldecía al sentir mis manos sobre su erección.

A pesar de que soy una debilucha, con todas mis fuerzas logre quedar a horcadas en Edward.

-Creo que debería tomar una foto de esta vista – dijo mirando mis pechos. Lleve mi mano a su miembro – Mierda… Bella.

Sostuve su miembro con una de mis manos mientras me elevaba hasta quedar arriba de él, lo lleve hasta mi cavidad y baje lentamente – Ahh ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan largo y grueso?- murmure jadeando.

-Pero… te gusta así – dijo con tono burlón. Cuando por fin todo su miembro entro en mi, puso sus manos en mi cadera y empezó a moverme de arriba-abajo.

-Ed…Edward –Mis manos estaban sobre su ancho y musculoso abdomen, tratando de no perder el equilibrio mientras el me penetraba con mucha rapidez y rudeza- No es justo que solo tu hagas todo.

Quite sus manos de mi cadera y las puse en mis pechos, como pude comencé a subir y bajar lentamente, sentí como las paredes de mi interior se contraían lo que me provocaba aun mas placer de lo que ya sentía.

-Mmmm Tan… Estrecha –musito seguido de una maldición.

Con mucha facilidad se levanto hasta quedar al nivel de mi rostro –conmigo aun encima de el-, mordió mi labio inferior y empezó a besarme. Mis manos se encontraban en su nuca acercándolo más a mí, sus manos estaban en mi cadera, me subían y bajaban.

-Ahhh – Gemí en sus labios, al sentir como su miembro penetraba más a fondo en mi cavidad –Edward.

-Hazlo – acelero sus movimientos.

-Ahhh- Grite eufórica al llegar al clímax, unas cuantas estocadas más y Edward también lo hizo.

Nos acostamos y nos quedamos viendo, con una gran sonrisa en nuestro rostro.

-Eres hermosa – Me dio un beso en los labios, después en la frente y me abrazo con mucha delicadeza, como si tuviera algo de mucho valor en sus manos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, lo primero que vi fue el cielo falso, moví mis manos hacia donde Edward estaba, pero el ya no estaba junto a mi. Me senté y vi que en mi mesa de noche había una notita.

"_Lo siento, me hubiera encantado estar contigo todo el día pero tuve que irme (trabajo), prepare el desayuno lo deje en el microondas. Te llamare más tarde_

_PD: Tengo un nuevo fondo en mi teléfono (Te ves tan malditamente adorable cuando _duermes) **:3 **".

No creí que fuera capaz de volver a sonreír como una idiota enamorada, pero aquí estoy sonriendo como loca a la cual no le importa nada. Mire el reloj vi que eran las 10 AM, demasiado tarde para ir a trabajar así que llamara para informar por qué falte. Obviamente inventare algo creíble, no les puedo decir "No pude llegar porque estaba haciendo el amor con mi novio".

Me dirigí al baño en donde tome una ducha con agua caliente, me puse un short y una camisa blanca de esas que quedan flojas. Fui a la cocina y tal como Edward había escrito, mi desayuno estaba en el microondas y sabia delicioso.

Mientras lavaba el plato, mi teléfono empezó a sonar, Salí corriendo- creo que les ganaría a los de la formula 1- hacia la sala en donde se encontraba, sin mirar quien era conteste rápidamente.

-Al fin ¿En que cueva te escondías?- solté un suspiro de decepción al oír la voz Alice al otro lado del teléfono.

-En ninguna, solamente… no he tenido tiempo para llamarte.

-me imagino lo ocupada que has de haber estado- rodé los ojos – tu silencio lo confirma, apuesto mi mejor cartera Prada a que estas en tu casa, adolorida y con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

-Alice ¿no deberías estar atendiendo a tu marido? –me senté en mi cómodo sillón – si no lo atiendes se aburrirá de ti.

-No te preocupes, yo siempre atiendo muy bien a mi esposo – dijo haciendo énfasis en el "Muy bien"- ahora dispara.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué tengo que disparar?- pregunte confundida.

-agh cuéntame como te fue con Edward.

-Edward es fantástico- una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro- estar con él es grandioso y ayer fue genial.

-Me alegra que digas eso.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve hablando con Alice contándole sobre la cita de ayer, obviamente omití las parte intimas y casi quedo sorda cuando le dije que Edward me pidió que fuera su novia.

-¿Conoces a una chica llamada Kate Denali? –Pregunte recordando a la hermosa chica rubia que vimos el día de ayer.

-si… Pero ¿como la conoces?

-Ayer cuando estábamos en una cafetería, la chica apareció y lo saludo.

-¿Dijo algo?

-No exactamente… pero después de que Edward hablara con ella, él estuvo un poco raro, aunque después volvió a ser el de siempre.

-Bueno… no le digas a Edward que te lo conté- dijo con tono preocupado- ¿Me lo prometes?

-si, te lo prometo.

-Ella es la hermana de la primera novia de Edward y digamos que ella era una puta y Edward muy joven e ingenuo.

-Ósea ¿que ella jugo con el?

-si…- afirmo- pero eso ya no importa porque ahora el esta contigo.

-Claro, no me preocupa- mentí.

-Bella, él te quiere-dijo con la intención de hacerme sentir menos preocupada- si no te quisiera, hubiera dejado que el imbécil de Mike te besara, que por cierto debería haber visto la cara de este cuando ustedes se fueron, juraría que quería llorar.

-Eso fue genial –En serio genial, ya que no quería besar a Mike.

-Pero no te preocupes, tienes culo y tetas que no son artificiales- rodé los ojos al oír las palabras vulgares que Alice ocupo para describir mi cuerpo-, y un cabello que hace hasta a la mujer más buena envidiarte.

-Gracias Alice- le agradecí su apoyo incondicional- por ser mi mejor amiga.

No me preocupa lo de la ex, porque no es como si ella este en la ciudad y además fue una perra al haber jugado con el, Yo nunca le haría eso a alguien, mucho menos a Edward.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, diganme lo** **que piensa de la historia (sean sincero, no me importa). **

**¿reviews?**


End file.
